La nueva vida de Ash Ketchum como Pokedex Holder
by PKRedTrainer31
Summary: Tras su sacrificio para salvar al mundo de los planes del Team Flare , se le entregará una nueva oportunidad para seguir luchando por su sueño para ser "Maestro Pokémon" . Pero con la diferencia de que será llevado a un mundo distinto al suyo . Un mundo donde viven los famosos Pokedex Holders
1. Prólogo

**Buenos Días**\- Dialogo de una persona normal

**Buenos Días-**Pokemon hablando

(**Buenos Días**)- Pensamientos de un personaje

_Buenos Días - _Flashback

**"****Buenos Días**"- Dialogo utilizando el aura

Buenos Días**\- **Narrador

**Prólogo**

Nos encontramos en Kalos , en este momento se estaba disputando último combate de las semifinales de la Liga de Kalos. Por un lado estaba un joven peliverde de 12 años y por el otro lado se encontraba otro joven con el pelo azabache de unos 16 años , ambos estaban con solo un Pokémon restante , el azabache tenía como último Pokémon era su rana, en la que el y su Pokémon habían obtenido un gran poder gracias a sus grandes lazos creados en su viaje por toda Kalos , mientras que el peliverde tenía como último Pokémon estaba su Sceptile mega evolucionado. El anfibio estaba contra las cuerdas pero el azabache sabía que él podia ganar este combate**.**

**Greninja , Doble Equipo** \- Ordenó el azabache - el anfibio salto y hizo unas 100 copias de si mismo.

**Sawyer toma esto Shuriken de Agua** \- El anfibio hizo caso y lanzó un Shuriken de agua pero este la hizo más grande lanzándoselo a directo a su oponente.

**Sceptile , Tormenta de Hojas** \- Gritó desesperado Sawyer que viendo que el ataque final de su oponente podría dar por finalizada el combate.

Pero el lagarto no pudo parar el ataque de la rana, pues el Shuriken de Agua consiguió traspasar su Tormenta de Hojas, dándole de lleno al reptil de tipo hierba , creando un humo por tal impactó en el lado del entrenador peliverde. El anfibio aterrizó al lado de su entrenador de forma triunfante sabiendo del resultado de la batalla, cuando se disipó el humo se podía ver a un lagarto totalmente inconsciente,haciendo desaparecer su mega evolución dando por finalizado el combate.

**Sceptile está fuera de combate lo que significa que Greninja y Ash pasan a la final **\- Dijo el árbitro

El público aplaudió gritando de emoción tras el desenlace del combate , el azabache no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando estaba a un paso de conseguir su objetivo , mientras sus compañeros de viaje le vitoreaban.

**¡¡¡¡Bien hecho Greninja!!!! **-Dijo abrazando a su

anfibio.

**¡¡Pikaaaa****!!** \- Salto el roedor eléctrico hacía el hombro Ash ,que al igual que su entrenador estaba emocionado solo les quedaba un combate para conseguir esa ansiada copa que tanto se les había escapado por errores suyos y que ahora no volvería a cometerlos o eso esperaba.

En el público se podía ver como su grupo de amigos estaba viendo como su amigo conseguía el pase a la final . En el palco del estadio se podía ver como Diantha y el Profesor Sycamore aplaudían.

**(Es**** increíble cómo Ash ha conseguido enamorarme en tan poco tiempo , esa sonrisa , eseespiritu de querer combatir todo el tiempo , su corazón de oro . ¡Ay! tengo unas ganas de que seas el campeón de la liga para poder estar más tiempo contigo****) **\- Pensó la peligris sonrojándose, mientras que su otro acompañante le empezaba a hablar.

**¿Diantha sorprendida ,verdad? sin duda algunas Ash hizo un gran trabajo entrenando a ese pequeño Froakie ahora en Greninja para llegar a este nivel** \- Mencionó el científico de la mega evolución como lo es el Profesor Sycamore.

Viendo como la campeona estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos** \- ¿Diantha?** \- dijo el originario de Kanto.

**Ah sí sí perdón estaba en mis cosas , ¿puedes repetirme la pregunta? **\- dijo Diantha nerviosa y sonrojada por los pensamientos que habían rondado por su cabeza.

Este se rió - **¿Si estás sorprendida por el nivel demostrado por Ash en este ****combate**?- volviendo a formular su pregunta.

**Si****n ninguna alguna cualquiera que haya visto este combate vería que Ash es favorito a ganar la Liga. -**Dijo Diantha jugando con sus dedos aún nerviosa - **Bueno**** eso es lo que pienso en el otro lado está Alain un entrenador muy experimentado y fue ayudante tuyo **\- Dijo la actriz de cambiando su tono de nerviosa a seria.

**Concuerdo contigo , lo que estamos seguro es que Ash y Alain darán un gran espectáculo dentro de dos dias** \- Dijo el profesor levantándose del sillón , dirigiéndose a la puerta despidiéndose de la campeona dando por finalizada su pequeña conversación.

Tras descubrirse el desenlace final del combate entre el azabache y el peliverde , nuestro entrenador se dirigió a su grupo de amigos que le esperaban a salida del estadio.

**Ash lo hiciste muy bien** \- Dijo Clemont dándole unos golpecitos a su espalda.

**Tú Ash-Greninja es impresionante , ¿a qué sí Dedenne?** \- Dijo Bonnie con los ojos asombrados.

**De-de-ne** \- Respondiendo a su entrenadora de forma positiva.

**Estamos orgullosos de tí Ash , esperemos que ganes la Liga** \- Dijo Serena.

**Muchas gracias chicos** \- Respondió Ash a los piropos de sus compañeros - **Quisiera dar descansó a mis Pokémons en el C.P que después de este combate contra Sawyer los dejó bastante agotado y quisiera** \- Empezó a sonar su tripa - **comer algo** \- dijo algo sonrojado , dicha acción hizo que el grupo se empezará a reir.

**Pues a qué esperamos ,¡vamos entonces! **\- dijo Bonnie como siempre muy animada.

**Bonnie espérame , no puedes ir sola en un lugar lleno de personas** \- Dijo Clemont corriendo a por su hermana.

Ash y Serena al ver esta escena dieron como reacción unas risa nerviosas viendo como el hermano intentaba alcanzar a su hermana hiperactiva , fracasando en el intento , pues la hermana ya se había perdido entre la multitud.

**Esperemos que cuando lleguemos estén en el centro Pokémon **\- Dijo el azabache poniendo rumbo al C.P más próxima del estadio.

En el transcurso hacía el C.P , Serena se veía bastante pensativa al parecer en su mente estaba algo revuelto .

**Ash , ¿puedo**** hacerte una pregunta**? - Dijo la pelimiel haciendo que el azabache la miré.

**Si pregunta lo que quieras , Serena** \- Respondió el azabache.

**¿Que haras después de que la** **Liga se terminé? - **Preguntó la joven de Kalos con temor a la futura respuesta que le iba a dar su amigo y amado azabache .

Hizo que el joven ponga su mano en su barbilla pensando en la respuesta para su amiga.

**Bueno eso dependerá de como terminé la Liga si ganó seguramente me quedé para retar a la Élite 4 y después a Diantha ...** \- Respondió el azabache , con esa respuesta hizo que la pelimiel se iluminarán los ojos al saber que su amado había esperanza en que el se quedará un poco más con ella , pero el no había terminado.

**Pero si perdiera la final ,seguramente me vaya a ir a descansar en Pueblo Paleta junto con Pikachu** \- Siguiendo con su respuesta - **Aunque mi madre antes me ofreció ir de vacaciones a una nueva región , creo que se llamaba Alola** \- Mencionó el joven de Kanto.

Haciendo entristecer a Serena que bajo su cabeza. Al ver la acción de la pelimiel , el azabache se para y coje de los hombros a Serena , sorprendiendose por la acción de amigo.

**Eh aún no ha terminado la Liga aún queda tiempo sigamos disfrutando del momento** , **¿Sí?** \- Dijo el azabache para animar a la pelimiel.

Esta asiente - **Ash por favor gana la ****Liga** \- Dijo la pelimiel abrazándosealazabache teniendo ganas de llorar pues si perdíalaLiga ,volvería a perder de vista al primer chico que le había robado el corazón .

**Claro que sí** \- Aferrandose más a ella - **Me gusta viajar con ustedes , especialmente contigo Serena** . Esto hizo que la pelimiel se fije en la cara azabache ,y este le dió una sonrisa sincera a su compañera , haciendo que ella se sonroje.

**(Tengo que declararme antes de que se vaya , debo hacerlo . Lo haré después de que terminé la Liga ,da igual si gana o pierda no puedo perderlo otra vez) **\- Pensó la pelimiel decidida de lo que iba a hacer en el futuro.

Al llegar al Centro Pokémon , el entrenador del Pikachu ni se imaginaría de quien se encontraba esperándole en el salón del Centro , no eran Clemont ni Bonnie ellos estaban siendo atendidos por la enfermera Joy .

Eran...

**_Continuará..._**


	2. Encuentros

Buenos Días- Dialogo de una persona normal

Buenos Días-Pokemon hablando

(Buenos Días)- Pensamientos de un personaje

_Buenos Días_ -Flashback

"Buenos Días"- Dialogo utilizando el aura

Buenos Días- Narrador

**Capitulo 2 "Reencuentro**"

Al abrirse la puerta automática del C.P , el roedor del azabache se sorprendió al haber sido asaltado por una silueta . Eran ni más ni menos que una Buneary , que tras la caída del roedor , la coneja empezó a abrazar al Pikachu de Ash .

**Buneary que haces no puedes hacer eso , eso** **esta**** mal -** Regañó la entrenadora a su Pokémon , deshaciendo el abrazon de los Pokémons** \- Lo siento , es raro que Buneary haga esto , aunque solo ocurrió cuando estaba con ... -** Levantó su mirada hacia el entrenador del Pikachu y su sorpresa fue mayúscula pues era ni más ni menos que su amigo Ash Ketchum .

**¡¡Ash!!** **-** Gritó la peliazul dando un abrazo al joven , tal acción hizo que su acompañante de Kalos de sintiera celosa al ver otra chica abrazando a su amado.

**¿Dawn? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!- **Dijo shockeado y sonriente el azabache pues no sé esperaba la visita de su amiga.

**¿Si han pasado como 2 años fue la última vez que nos vimos , no?** \- Dijo la peliazul

**Creo que si - **Respondió el azabache .

Al decir eso Dawn deshace el abrazo se sorprendió el azabache por la siguiente acción de su amiga pues le había dando una bofetada en su cara .

**NO ME LLAMASTE NINGUNA VEZ EN ESTOS 2 AÑOS , ****Pensaba que éramos amigos** \- Dijo Dawn enojada . El azabache al escuchar lo que dijo su amiga se apena.

**No tuve tiempo para llamarte , ya sabes dedicó mucho tiempo a mis Pokémon y a mis viajes -** Respondió el azabache cabizbajo.

**Sé perfectamente cuanto tiempo dedicas entrenando a tus Pokémon... -** Mencionó Dawn cerrando sus ojos y dándole la espalda al azabache **\- ¡¡PERO ESO NO ES EXCUSA , ME PREOCUPA QUE TU ESTÉS EN ALGUNO DE TUS VIAJES!! Y... ME OLVIDES****... -** Dandose la vuelta mostrando sus ojos estaban humedecidos por sus lágrimas.

Esto hizo que el azabache atraiga nuevamente a sus brazos a la peliazul brazos **\- Siento**** mucho ser un olvidadizo, sé que no te llamé en estos años pero NUNCA TE OLVIDARÍA** , **eres una persona muy especial en mi vida -** Dijo el azabache con su típica sonrisa haciendo que se sorprendan sus acompañantes y a la pelíazul.

**Por favor , no llores , no me gusta ver a gente llorar , especialmente a mis amigos **\- Secando las lágrimas con un pañuelo , esta acción hizo que Dawn se sonrojara.

Después de esta pequeña escena , Dawn se había tranquilizado y se dirigió a su habitación, Ash llevó a sus Pokémonpara que la Enfermera Joy los cure , los hermanos y Serena se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a descansar .

**POV SERENA**

**(Que acaba de pasar primero una Buneary saltaapor Pikachu , luego una peliazul abraza a Ash y luego nos presenta que es su antigua compañera de viajes) - **Pensó cabizbaja la pelimiel -** (Ash nos había contado que viajó a más regiones aparte de Kalos pero no nos dijo que había viajado con otras chicas y ahora...)**

**Flashback**

**[Si**** quieres mañana cuando termine de entrenar a mis Pokémon podamos tomar y algo y asi me cuentas tus experiencias en tus viajes que seguro que tienes muchas . ¿Si?- **Propuso el azabache a la peliazul**]**

**[Si**** como en los viejos tiempos -** Dijo Dawn sonriente ante la propuesta del azabache**]**

**Fin del Flashback**

Da un suspiro largo y se tumba en la cama - **(¿Porqué? , parece que nunca podré estar con Ash , cada vez que tengo un momento tierno con el pasa algo y lo arruina todo...) **\- Poniendo sus manos en su rostro -** (Venga va Serena da igual que tipo de adversidad nos pongan yo me declararé antes que nadie y al fin podremos ser felices los dos) **\- Pensó la pelimiel recordándo la frase célebre del azabache y que tiempo atrás le motivaron : **_NO TE RINDAS HASTA EL FINAL_**

**(Pero que pasa si me rechaza o es demasiado inocente para aceptar mis sentimientos hacía el) -** sembrando duda en la cabeza de Serena - **¡¡¡¡AHHHH PORQUÉ!!!!** \- gritó la pelimiel

**FIN POV SERENA**

Se escuchó como alguien corría por el pasillo y abrió su puerta.

**¿Qué pasa Serena algún problema? -** Preguntó alarmado el azabache a la joven.

**No no pasa nada , nohay ningún problema Ash -** dijo sonrojada y avergonzada la pelimiel

**Ah vale es que como había escuchado un gritó en tu habitación pensaba que estabas en apuros** \- Dijo el jovendepelo azabacheagitado pues pensaba que su amiga estaba en apuros.

**No hay nada muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí -** Dijo sonrojada la pelimiel.

**Bueno creo que me voy ami habitación a descansar que mañana tengo un día muy largo- **Dijo Ash cerrando la puerta, pero antes de cerrar la puerta...

**¡¡ESPERA , Ash!! -** Gritó Serena llamando al azabache.

**Si Serena -** Fijándose en la pelimiel.

**¿Esa chica , Dawn es alguien muy importante para tí? -** Preguntó la pelimiel nerviosa.

**Si sin duda es una de mis mejores amigas -** Respondió sonriente Ash a Serena.

**¿Solo amigos?-** Preguntó la joven.

**Si solo amigos - **Reiterando su anterior respuesta.

**¿No sois novios? -** Pregunto Serena esta vez más aliviada.

**No claro que no -** Dijo Ash** \- (Aunque hoy Dawn es más linda quela ultima vez que nos vimos ,se nota que ha crecido , ese cuerpo hechoporlos dioses , y ese... ESPERA EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO) - **Pensó sonrojado el azabache pues nunca había pensado así sobre su amiga

**Y yo , ¿quién soy para ti?-** Preguntólajoven sonrojada y empezando a jugar con sus dedos.

**Para mí eres mi amiga de la infancia y mi más grande inspiración para seguir hacía delante -** Respondió el azabache la pelimiel no había entendido lo último.

**¿Que quieres decir con mi más grande inspiración para seguir hacía delante? -** Preguntando al azabache con ansiosa de saber si respuesta

**Quiero decir... -** Este dió un suspiro **\- Que**** desde el momento que me animaste en la batalla contra Viola , hizo que te apreciará mucho .** **-** Este se siente al lado de la pelimiel **\- Antes de ir a Kalos estaba viajando por Unova y habíaparticipadoenla Liga de Unovapero fue eliminado de forma humillante contra Cameron un novato - **Apretando los puños**\- Mi orgullo como entrenador fue dañado ya que hace unos años atrás había llegado hasta derrotar a dos legendarios a un entrenador imbatido** \- Recordándo a Tobías ya su Darkrai **\- Pues en esa primera batalla contra Viola , después de darme esa paliza eso hizo que me replanteara seguir siendo un entrenador -**Cerrando sus ojos **\- Pero tú llegaste y me animaste aún sin conocerme , eso es lo apreció mucho . -**Abriendo los ojos así finalizando con una sonrisa a la pelimiel , a la que ella estaba totalmente roja .

**Y aún no te he dado una forma de recompensarte por eso- **El azabache se acerca poco poco al rostro de la pelimiel , a esto hace que la pelimiel ya de por sí estaba todo roja estaba a punto de desmayarse y es que era su momento .

Los dos se acercaban poco a poco hasta que...

**Tienes algo en el pelo déjame quitarte... - **No pudo seguir ya pues la pelimiel había acercado su rostro hacialadeella para darle un beso , dándole un beso en los labios.

**(¡¡¡¡LO ESTOY BESANDO , LO ESTOY BESANDO!!!!) - **Pensó eufórica la pelimiel , ya que había sido conseguido su propósito.

Los dos se separaron por falta de aire. **\- Lo**** siento mucho , lo siento - **Dijo la joven totalmente rojay avergonzada pero ella en su interior era la persona más feliz del mundo.** -N-No pasa nada , será mejor que me vaya -** Levantándose de la cama aún confuso de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

**Buenas noches Serenita** \- Despidiéndose de la pelimiel y cerrando su puerta.

La pelimiel se recostó en su cama **-** **¿Esto es un sueño? -** Se pellizca su mano , percatándose de que sentía dolor , cogió su almohada y se lo puso encima de su cara **-** **¡AHHHHHHH! -** Gritó como una fangirl conociendo a su ídolo.

Ocurrió lo que muchos lo catalogan como el inició de algo hermoso , para nuestro entrenador es el inicio de su fin , pues no sabía quien se encontraba espiandoles en ventana de la habitación de la pelimiel.

**Objetivo localizado , solicitó el comienzo de la fase dos **\- Dijo un sujeto de con un traje de color rojo , saliendo del lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mientras en otra habitación.

El entrenador Pokémon llamado Alain recibe una llamada del holomisor.

**Alain damos inició a la fase dos de nuestro plan -** Dijo el misterioso holograma.

**Bien , corto y cambió** \- Finalizando asi su llamada **\- Lo siento Ash... ****\- **Dijo el entrenador apretando sus puños **\- Pero todo por Mairin .**

**_Continuará..._**


	3. Más reencuentros

Buenos Días- Dialogo de una persona normal

Buenos Días-Pokemon hablando

(Buenos Días)- Pensamientos de un personaje

Buenos Días -Flashback

"Buenos Días"- Dialogo utilizando el aura

Buenos Días- Narrador

**Capítulo 3 : ****Más reencuentros**

Era una mañana hermosa en Kalos , especialmente para una pelimiel , pues había dormido de maravilla y comenzó a bajar las escaleras para reunirse con sus compañeros para desayunar . Los hermanos ya estaban desayunando y el entrenador del roedor eléctrico se había despertado antes para entrenar a sus Pokémons .

**¡Buenos días Clemont y Bonnie! -** Dijo la pelimiel con una radiante sonrisa que no paso desapercibido por los hermanos

**Serena hoy estas especialmente alegre , te ha ocurrido algo bueno -** Dijo la pequeña hermana del inventor **\- ¿Acaso pasó algo con Ash ayer? - **Esto lo dijo susurrando con una cara pícara a la pelimiel .

Serena al escucharlo se pone totalmente roja acordándose del beso de ayer **\- No no paso nada solo... dormí bien nada más -** Dijo la joven sonrojada y nerviosa.

**Pues bien por ti Serena , yo no pude porque no pude dormir bien gracias a que mi hermano estuvo todo la noche fabricando sus inventos -** Dijo Bonnie mirando con una cara de pocos amigos dirigida a su hermano.

**Y-Yo lo siento pero la ciencia no debe esperar ademas inventé esto , el leedor de mentes -** Enseñando su nuevo inventó el inventor estaba totalmente orgulloso de su creación **-** **Este invento sirve para leer tus pensamientos en ese precipreciso momento y quisiera probarlo ahora mismo . Serena , ¿puedes hacerme el favor de ser mi sujeto de pruebas? -** Preguntó el joven inventor , a la que está se niega sabiendo de las consecuencias que sucederán si falla en algún momento ese inventó.

**Venga porfa he trabajado muy duro para hacerlo** \- Insistió el inventor

**No lo siento -** Respondió la pelimiel , apenando al inventor .

La pelimiel se da cuenta de que la amiga peliazul de Ash acababa de bajar las escaleras** \- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? - Señalando a la peliazul - Es amiga de Ash y seguramente acepte -** A la que este asiente y se va corriendo hacía ella.

**Perdona Dawn , ¿asi era como te llamabas , no? - **Dijo el inventor

**S-Si - **Respondió la peliazul nerviosa pues un desconocido sabía su nombre.

**Mira Dawn , me presentó llamó Clemont soy el lider de gimnasio de esta ciudad y amigo de Ash Ketchum - **Dijo el inventor y enseñándole su inventó que se trataba de un casco con un monitor **\- Mi afición es crear inventos , podrías probar mi nuevo inventó. -** Dijo apenado pues ya se habían negado su hermana y su amiga Serena en probar su inventó.

**V-Vale -** Dijo aún nerviosa la coordinadora

**Muchísimas gracias -** Dijo con los ojos iluminados** \- Por favor siéntate con nosotros y te explicó como va el inventó -** Dirigiendo a Dawn a la mesa donde estaban Serena y su hermana viendo la escena incrédulas .

**Dawn te presentó a mi hermana Bonnie -** Señalando a la niña pequeña** \- Y a mí amiga Serena -** Señalando la joven pelimiel

**¿Quieres**** ser la novia de mi hermano?- **Dijo Bonnie de forma despreocupada - Haciendo que su hermano mayor y la peliazul queden totalmente rojos

**¿¿QU-QUÉ?? -** Dijo totalmente roja la coordinadora de Sinnoh

**Por favor no la escuches esta totalmente empeñada en buscarme una novia , lo siento mucho -** Dijo apenado el inventor **\- Bueno ese no es el caso , primero vamos a desayunar y luego te comento como va el inventó -** Dijo sentándose en la silla.

La pelimiel sonriendo nerviosamente tras esta escena se percata de que el azabache aún no había bajado de su habitación. **\- Clemont y ¿Ash?**

**Cuando bajamos a desayunar le vimos saliendo del C.P con Pikachu , seguramente este afuera entrenando -** Respondió Clemont

**Típico de él , siempre entrenando tan temprano -** Dijo la peliazul con ojos nostálgicos acordándose de las buenas experiencias con nuestro Azabache.

**Dawn aún no nos dijiste como conociste a Ash -** Preguntó la pequeña

**El me retó a combatir contra su Pikachu , era mi primera batalla Pokémon y mi Piplup era aún novato . Pikachu lanzó un Rayo bastante poderoso y destruyo mi bicicleta . Tuve que acompañarle para que me comprase otra bicicleta , pero al final le acompañehasta nuestra despedida -** Dijo Dawn** \- Nos volvimos a reencontrar en Unova pero la estancia fue muy corta y tuve que irme nuevamente despidiéndome de él nuevamente. - **Dijo poniendo su mano en su corazón.

**Y ¿por qué viniste a Kalos? - **Preguntó la pelimiel

**Quería volver a reencontrarme con el , fue mi inspiración en seguir hacía delante en mi suelo para der un gran coordinadora Pokémon como mi madre , además de darle animos a Ash que esta en la final de la Liga -** Respondió Dawn

La pelimiel estaba aún con duda de la peliazul pues no creia eso de ir a Kalos solo para reencontrarse y animarle o tenía otras intenciónes con el azabache.

**¿Coordinadora Pokémon? - **Preguntó Clemont pues nunca había escuchado de ese oficio.

**Si los coordinadores Pokémon son algo parecido a las performance que tenéis aquí . Pero con la diferencia de que tienes que participar en Concursos para poder ganar listones , se gana pasando rondas , en la primera ronda se hace una presentación y el que haya hecho las mejores presentaciones pasa a la segunda ronda . Las siguientes rondas son batallas Pokémon con tiempo y gana el que mejores efectos y mejor coordinación utilizó a sus Pokémon para ganar o simplemente el primero en dejar inconsciente a los Pokémon del entrenador al que te enfrentas . Debes tener 5 listones para poder entrar al Gran Festival ahi es donde participan los mejores coordinadores Pokémon de su región. -** Explicó la joven de Sinnoh

**Parece muy interesante eso lo de los concursos Pokémon - **Dijo Serena asombrada

**\- (A lo mejor me hago coordinadora Pokémon solo me faltaría la habilidad de combatir pero seguramente si Ash me acompaña el me enseñe) -** Pensó la pelimiel sonrojada pues estaría con su amado viajando de región en región ellos dos SOLOS.

**Bueno ya he dicho muchas cosas sobre ustedes , ¿qué tal si me cuentan cosas sobre**** ustedes y Ash? -** Preguntó al grupo de Kalos a la que estos asienten .

Mientras tanto con el azabache

Nuestro azabache aún no se había dormido pues estaba nervioso ya que dentro de unos días iba a disputar la Final .

**¿No puedes dormir Pikachu? - **Preguntó el azabache al roedor , percatándose de que el roedor estaba también despierto .

**Pika Pika -** Respondió el roedor eléctrico afirmando lo que preguntaba su entrenador

**Estoy nervioso**** Pikachu si ganó al fin podré dar un gran pasó como entrenador. -** Dijo el azabache levantándose de la cama.

**Pika -** Afirmó el roedor motivado.

**Pero si pierdo , volvere a fracasar y seguiré siendo el fracasado de Pueblo Paleta. -** Dijo apretando sus puños.

Pero el Pikachu se acercó a acurrucarse en el pecho de su entrenador para darle animos.

**¿Seguiras siendo mi Pokémon aunque sea un fracasado? -** Preguntó el azabache a su roedor a la que este se acurruca más en el **\- ¡¡GRACIAS!! **\- Dijo Ash pues se veía que estaba llorando.

**Flashback**

_Cuando fui a visitar a mi madre antes de ir a Kalos , la gente de Ciudad Verde susurraba cosas sobre mí cuando pasaba al lado suyo , hasta que un entrenador algo novato pero ya tenía a un Charmander evolucionado a Charmeleon ._

_**Te reto a un combate Pokémon - **Sacando a su Charmeleon - **Tu debes ser el fracasado que perdió contra ese chico con ese Lucario - **hiriendo los sentimientos dal azabache que sacó a su fiel compañero Pikachu_

**_1 Batalla después_**

_**V****eo no eres tan malo como muchos decían sobre tí -** Devolviendo a su Charmeleon a la pokeball , yendose del lugar_

_**¿Muchos? - **Empezó a correr hacia pueblo Paleta a la que la actitud de los ciudadanos no había cambiado respecto a Ciudad Verde ._

_Cuando tocó la puerta de su casa su madre le abrió la puerta_

_**¡Ash! - **Dijo su madre dándole un abrazo_

_**Mama -** Dijo el azabache aún en su mente lo del entrenador_

_**¿Que**** tal el viaje por Unova? - Preguntó la madre mientras cocinaba algo para su hijo**_

_**El viaje fue fantástico aunque en la Liga perdí contra Cameron un novato -** Dijo esto algo fastidiado_

_**No pasa nada hijo la proxima lo conseguirás , venga que la comida ya esta hecha - **Poniéndo la comida en la mesa_

**_Mama , ¿piensas qué soy un fracasado?_**

**_Claro que no , ¿por qué piensas en eso?_**

_**Porque cuando venía a Pueblo Paleta todos me miraban raro y me retó un chico que me llamó fracasado y que no era el único que pensaba eso sobre mi **\- Comentó el azabache intentando aguantarse las lagrimas_

_**No escuches a esos si te conocieran de verdad estarían todos equivocados - **Dijo la madre preocupándose por su jijo_

_**Pero llevo 5 años sin ganar una Liga Pokémon - **Ya no pudo aguantarse las lagrimas_

_**Como si son 10 años lo importante es que sigas tu sueño como dijo tu padre "No te rindas hasta el final" - **Dándole un abrazo a su hijo_

_**Gracias mamá...** **\- **Dijo aún llorando aunque aliviado **\- Hecho**** de menos a Papa **_

_**Yo también hijo - **Dijo su madre a la que se puede ver como sus ojos se le caían unas pequeñas lágrimas._

**Fin del Flashback**

**Lo hare por ti mama y papa -** Dijo decidido el azabache

Esto hizo que se durmiera , el primer rayo de sol hizo que el azabache se despertará y fuera directo a la Enfermera Joy para que le devolviera a sus Pokémons .

**Vamos Pikachu , hay que entrenar para ser los mejores - **Corriendo hacía la puerta...

**En otro sitio**

**Cuánto queda Brock que estoy algo cansada ya -** Preguntó una pelicastaño

**Queda poco May , porque no puedes ser como Misty - **Señalando a Misty **\- No**** me pregunta cada dos por tres -** Recriminó Brock a la pelicastaña

**Pero es que me cansó rápido si no he comido nada en toda la mañana - **Dijo fastidiada mientras ponía sus manos en su tripa

**Pueden callarse ya estamos aquí miren es el estadio de Luminalia y ahí un C.P , vayamos ahí - **Dijo la pelinaranjadirigiéndose al C.P

**¡Genial**** un C.P!** **-** Se va corriendo May hacía el Centro pues estaba hambrienta y quería descansar del viaje.

Cuando May iba a abrir la puerta automática se choca con alguien.

**Perdón , lo siento mucho esta bien - **Levantándose ofreciéndole la mano

**Si estoy... (Esa voz)¿Ash eres tú? - **Dijo la pelicastaña

**¿May? ¡¡Cuánto has cambiado!! - **Dijo asombrado el azabache asombrado por la belleza de su amiga.

**May no vayas corriendo tienes que ir con nosotros para que no te , ¿Ash? - **Dijo Brock pues no se esperaba encontrarle tan rápido

**¿Brock? ¿Misty? ¿Qué estáis...? - **No pudo terminar la frase pues le había dado un abrazo

**Tonto hemos ido para animarte -** Uniéndose al abrazó la pelinaranja

**Como no ibamos apoyar a nuestro amigo** \- Dándole unos golpes en la espalda del azabache

**Pero y los gimnasios - **Deshaciéndose del abrazo

**Se encargarán mis hermanas a cambió de que tengo que limpiarles su ropa durante un mes . - **Dijo fastiada

**Más te vale ganar Ketchum entiendes - **Amenazando al azabache con una cara asesina.

**Eh S-Si - **Dijo nervioso

**Mis hermanos pueden encargarse del gimnasio , lo importante es que des lo mejor** **\- **Dijo el ahora nuevo doctor especializado en los Pokémon.

**Yo vine porque... -** No podía terminar la frase - **Quiero hablar contigo - **Dijo sonrojada la joven de Hoenn.

**Claro May hablemos cuando quieras - **Se le cae algo del bolsillo **\- Pero**** , ahora no puedo , quisiera primero entrenar mis Pokémon. - **Huyendo del lugar con su Pikachu

**Nunca cambiará **\- Dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa nerviosa

**Que te esperabas sigue siendo un niño - **Ignorando al azabache** \- ****(El niño al que me enamoré) **

May solo miró al azabache y se percata que algo se le había caído de su bolsillo esta lo recoje y se sonroja porqué era la otra mitad del listón que habían ganado juntos esta se lo pone en su corazón

**(Lo sigues teniendo aún pasando unos cuantos años , sin duda algunas Ash Ketchum TE AMO) - Pensó la Pelicastaña** sonrojada

**B****ase Secreta**

Se encontraba un hombre trajeado con el pelo rojo dialogando con Alain

**Alain como mañana tendrás que luchar en la final tendras que utilizar esto si quieres ganar - **Ofreciéndole un chip

**Puedo ganarle sin necesidad de utilizar esto - **Respondió al pelirojo dándole la espalda.

**Confio en ti Alain pero ya sabes si fracasas lo que le ocurrirá a Chespin**

**Da-Damelo - **Dijo con miedo pues no quería fracasar en su objetivo.

**Buena elección - **Dijo con una sonrisa tétrica

**S-Si** \- Empieza a caminar rumbo a la salida

**Continuará ... **


	4. ¡¡Hora de entrenar!

Buenos Días- Dialogo de una persona normal

Buenos Días-Pokemon hablando

(Buenos Días)- Pensamientos de un personaje

Buenos Días - Flashback

"Buenos Días"- Dialogo utilizando el aura

Buenos Días- Narrador

**Capítulo 4 :¡¡Hora de entrenar!!**

Volvemos con nuestros héroes , estamos con el azabache que desde el primer rayo de sol reflejándole en su cara comenzó a entrenar.

**Venga Pikachu , Rayo -** Ordenó a su fiel amigo a la que el roedor se envolvió de electricidad y lanzo un potente rayo hacia su rival, su amigo Hawlucha.

**Hawlucha esquivalo -** Mando su entrenador a lo que el pajaro intentó esquicarlo pero no pudo dándole de lleno el rayo de la rata amarilla.

**Bien hecho Pikachu, Hawlucha seguiremos mejorando tu velocidad de velocidad - **Dijo el azabache motivando a sus Pokémons

**Haw -** Asintiendo a su entrenador

**Venga sigamos -** Prosiguiendo consu entrenamiento.

**Vaya al fin te encontré - **Dijo una voz detrás suya.

**¿Eh? - **Se giró para ver quien se trataba , pues era ni más ni menos que su amiga Misty.

**¿Te apetece un combate , Ketchum? -** Preguntó la líder de gimnasio.

**¡Claro! -** Dijo emocionado el azabache.

**Pues a que esperamos , adelante Gyrados -** Sacando a su serpiente marina

**Vamos Pikachu enseñemos lo fuerte que te has hecho -** Mandando a su fiel amigo.

**Pika-Pika - **Saltando al campo . Dando comienzo a la batalla.

**Mientras tanto**

May desde que llegamos estas muy callada - Dijo Brock** \- ¿No estarás celosa de que Misty se fue a entrenar con Ash? - **A lo que la peli castaña le enseña su mirada asesina -** Mejor me calló.**

**May , ¿esa no es Dawn? -** Dijo el castaño observando como bajaba las escaleras una peliazul recien despertada.

Brock deja de hacer tus bromas o juró que sacó a mi Blaziken para que seas su nuevo saco de boxeo** \- Amenazó la coordinadora de Hoenn al Doctor Pokémon**

**Pe-Pero mira es verdad -** Señaló temblando a una peliazul a lo que May al fin se dió cuenta **\- Llamemosla**** para que desayuné con nosotros.**

**Daw... -** No pudo terminar pues la pelicastaña letapó la boca **\- Espera mira -** Dijo May percatandose que un joven rubio fue corriendoen dirección hacía Dawn.** \- ¿Quién será?**

**Nos acercamos sigilosamente para escuchar su conversación -** Dijo Brock

**Espiarles -** Menciono May con una gota en su sien** \- Eso, ¡vamos! -** Los dos se acercaron sigilosamente a la mesa de Dawn , empezando a escuchar su conversación.

**... la novia de mi hermano... -** Dijo la hermana del pequeña del inventor

**¿Escuchaste eso ,Brock? , escuché "la novia de mi hermano", ¿crees qué se referíra a Dawn... -** Viendo como no recibía ninguna respuesta miro por el lado de su amigo - **¿Brock? -** Se percata que su amigo estaba "intentando" ligar con la Enfermera Joy.

**Enfermera Joy luz de mi vida , me harías el favor de ... -** No pudo finalizar pues su Croagunk había salido de su Pokeball para darle un Picotazo Venenoso al Doctor dejándolo medio aturdido.

**Debí haberle hecho caso a Máx , llevarme a Glaceon para que congele sus piernas , así se quedará quieto de una vez -** Dijo la pelicastaña con una vena en su frente.

**Volviendo con el azabache**

**Gyrados , Furia dragón - **Comenzó la pelinaranja , la serpiente marina lanzó un potente rayo en forma de un dragón dirigiéndose a Pikachu.

**Pikachu , esquivalo y Cola Ferrea - **Ordenó el azabache a la que el roedor esquivo sin problemas, a lo que prosiguió impactando su Cola Ferrea en la cabeza de la serpiente marina.

**Gyrados , Mordisco -** El Pokémonle empezó abrillar sus fauces , y se dirigió hacía el roedor para dañarle.

**Caíste en mi trampa , salta detrás suyo y Bola Voltio -** El roedor saltó al lomo del Gyrados y en la cola del roedor se formó una Bola de energía eléctrica , lanzándola directo a la cara del Gyrados.

La entrenadora ve como la bola impacta en su Pokémon haciéndole un crítico **\- ****¡¡Gyrados!! , ¿aún puedes levantarte? - **Ve como se levanta con problemas **\- Bien Gyrados , Danza Lluvia -** Ordenó la líder potenciando los movimientos tipo agua de su Pokémon y darle un poco más de movilidad.

**Cometiste un error ahí Misty , Pikachu , Rayo a máximo poder -** Ordenó al roedor a lo que esté lanza un poderoso Rayo.

**¡¡No , Gyrados!! -** Viendo como su serpiente era golpeado por el rayo y la líder al percatarse que estaba su serpiente marina estaba inconsciente lo devolvió a su Pokeball y rápidamente lanzó otra Pokeball para seguir luchando contra el Pikachu.

**¡Adelante Corsola! -** Saliendo una especie marina formado por corales.

**Rayo Burbuja -** Reanudándose el combate ,la pelinaranja ordenó ala Corsola lanzar unas burbujas dirigidas al roedor.

**Pikachu esquivalo utilizando Ataque Rápido -** El roedor esquivó todas las burbujas con dificultad** \- Y ahora Cola ferrea**

**Fortaleza - **La criatura fue cubierto por metal para protegerse del ataque del roedor eléctrico con exito** \- Placaje.**

Cuando iba a impactar contra el roedor... , el entrenador azabache ordenó **\- Pikachu , Campo Eléctrico - **El roedor empieza a girar sobre si mismo mientras utilizaba su rayo creando así un campo de electricidad , ahuyentando al Corsola.

**¿¿Qué??** \- Incrédula pues veía como su Pokémon tenía miedo.

**Este truco lo aprendí hace mucho Sinnoh , Pikachu acabemos con Ataque Rápido y Bola Voltio a la vez -** El roedor se empieza a correr con una bola de electricidad en su cola y fue directo a la especie marina dándole de lleno , lanzándo el cuerpo del Pokémon contra el muro dejando a la criatura inconsciente -

**Corsola - **La entrenadora se dirige hacia su Pokémon **\- Será mejor que descanses -** Devolviéndolo a su Pokeball

La entrenadora volvió a su lado y lanzó su última Pokeball** \- Starmie haz lo mejor que puedas. - **Apareciendo una estrella de mar.

**Pikachu tomate un descanso -** Sacando una Pokeball **\- Adelante Greninja -** Aparece su Pokémon de tipo siniestro y agua con su pose habitual listo para la batalla.

Viendo de reojo al anfibio empezó a sentir una presión en su pecho **\- Vaya parece fuerte ese Pokémon - **Dijo nerviosa la pelinaranja.

**Si pues mira esto , Greninja corte -** Mandó impaciente el entrenador a su Pokémon , creando unos kunais y comenzó a correr hacía la estrella de mar.

**Starmie esquivalo -** Ordenó la lider de gimnasio rápidamente

**Greninja sigue presionando a Starmie con As Aéreo** \- Ordenando a su Pokémon rápidamente viendo como la estrella de mar esquivó su corte , pero no pudo esquivar el siguiente movimiento del anfibio y fue golpeado.

**Starmie , Pistola Agua -** Lanzando un chorro de agua dirigido a la rana.

Bloquea las burbujas con tu Shuriken de Agua **\- El anfibio género y lanzó un par de Shuriken** de agua bloqueando el Rayo de Burbujas.

**Starmie utiliza Rapidez - **Ordenó la líder sintiéndose nerviosa pues sentía como su Pokémon estaba siendo acorralado.

**Esquivalo y corte -** Ordenó el azabache con más energía pues empezaba a sentir el calor de una batalla

**¡¡Starmie levántate!! - **Suplicó la joven a su Pokémon a lo que este se levanta con dificultad **\- Bien hecho Starmie ahora , Rayo Burbuja **

**Greninja terminemos con esto -** El entrenador veía como las burbujas se dirigían al anfibio a lo que el anfibio se envuelve en un torrente de agua , bloqueando las burbujas y liberandose de el torrente agua , enseñando su forma definitiva **\- Shuriken de Agua.**

El Shuriken de Agua se dirigía a la estrella de mar , golpeándolo creando humo en el proceso. Al disiparse el humo se apreciaba que el Pokémon se encontraba inconsciente.

**Gracias Starmie**** , te mereces un descanso -** Devolviendo a la estrella de mar a su pokeball -** Impresionante nunca pensé que hubieses mejorado tanto , me esperaba al menos derrotarte algún pokemon pero, no... -** Bajando su mirada hacía el suelo.

El entrenadordel Pikachu empezó a andar en direccióna la pelinaranja ,a lo cual se da cuenta que su amiga bajo su mirada .

**Buena batalla Misty. -** Comentó a la pelinaranja.

**Realmente no pude hacer ni daño a tus Pokémon soy una líder mediocre. - **Dijo desanimada

**No digas eso ,sabes perfectamente que eres una líder muy fuerte - **Intentando animar a su compañera.

**Pero como puedo llamarme líder de gimnasio si no pude golpear ni a unos de tus Pokémon -** Empezando a caerle unas pequeñas gotas de sus lágrimas.

**Ni se te ocurra llamarte mediocre , porque para mí eres la mejor líder de tipo agua que me he enfrentado. -** Dijo intentando nuevamente animar a su amiga.

**Pero... -** No pudo a terminar pues su amigo le ofreció la mano.

**Pero nada como si pierdes todas tu batallas para mí seguirás siendo la mejor líder de gimnasio de tipo agua -** Enseñando su sonrisa típica del azabache. **\- Venga te ayudo a levantarte.**

**Eh S-Si - **Dijo sonrojándose y levantándose gracias a la ayuda del azabache a lo cual cuando se levantay le da un abrazo sorprendiendo a Ash

**¿Misty? - **Dijo desconcertado por la acción de su amiga.

**Te he echado de menos - **Dijo mientras abrazaba al entrenador.

**Yo también Misty -** Dijo separándose del abrazo.

Y comenzaron a andar en dirección al C.P , durante el trayecto los dos estaban callados.

**Ash -** Llamando al entrenador

**Si -**Respondió a la llamada de su amiga.

**¿Qué ocurriría si no pudieses cumplir tu sueño de ser Maestro Pokémon? -** Sorprendiendo al azabache por la preguntá formulada por su amiga.

**No lo sé realmente no me lo he planteado...pero si no pudiese serlo... Hace unos cuántos años me ofrecieron un puesto como Maestro de la frontera podría considerar aceptar el puesto...¿Por qué lo preguntas? -** Respondiendoa la pregunta de su amiga pero con algo de duda.

**Solo preguntaba -**Dijo algo nerviosa

**Mmm -** Haciendo dudar al azabache por la respuesta de su amiga.

Cuando llegaron al C.P , entraron y vieron como Brock estaba medio aturdido siendo arrastrado por su Croagunk.

**Habrán pasado muchos años pero Brock nunca cambiará - **Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa , observando como el Croagunk arrastraba a su entrenador **\- Será mejor que vaya a desayunar que aún no he comido nada**

**¿Has estado entrenando todo la mañana? ¡¡¡Y SIN COMER NADA!!! -** Dijo incrédula pues nunca había visto al azabache entrenar sin haber comido antes.

**Si** **\- **Dijo tranquilamente a lo que se dirige a la cafetería , sorprendiéndose pues estaba May intentado esconderse mientras estaba escuchando la conversación de sus amigos de Kalos y Dawn.

**¿May? - **Viendo a la pelicastaña

**Ehh Ash -** Dándose cuenta de la presencia del azabache.

**¿May? - **Dawn se gira para ver a la pelicastaña - **¿Desde cuándo estabas ahí?**

**Continuará...**


	5. ¡¡Hora de desayunar!

**Buenos Días - **Diálogo de una persona normal

(Buenos Días)- Pensamientos de un personaje

_Buenos Días - _Flashback

"Buenos Días"- Dialogo utilizando el aura

Buenos Días- Narrador

**Capítulo 4: ¡¡Hora de desayunar!!**

Nos encontramos en Malos específicamente en el C.P , volvemos donde lo dejamos en el anterior episodio , como Dawn descubre qué su amiga May les estaba espiando.

**Eh yo... - **Ve como sus amigos se acercaban **\- Dawn...estaba... yo desayunando con Brock...y como...te vi con ese chico , ...pensaba que era tú novio... -** Dijo tartamudeando mientras jugaba con sus dedos

**¿¿QUEEEEÉ?? - **Gritaron el rubio y la peliazul totalmente sonrojados.

**¡¡CÓMO PIENSAS ESO SI LE ACABO DE CONOCER!! - **Dijo gritándole a la coordinadora de Hoenn

**Yo solo le ofrecí probar un invento mío - **Dijo el inventor mientras bajaba su mirada

**NO... Yo sólo escuchéque eras el novio de este chico -** Señalando al rubio mientras bajaba su cabeza avergonzada.

**¡¡ENCIMA NOS ESTABAS ESPIANDO!! -** Gritando pues le había enfurecido las declaraciones de su amiga.

**No es lo que piensas -** Intentando disipar el enojo de su amiga.

**¡¡PARAD YA!! - **Gritó la pelimiel **\- No se quiénes sois pero ahora mismo Ash necesita desayunar , pero con esta discusión no le estamos dejando.**

**Ash cuando termines de desayunar podemos dar un paseo SOLOS - **Recalcando el solos para que cierta pelicastaña no los espíe.

**¡¡No!! -** Uniéndose a la conversación la pelinaranja **\- Debe seguir entrenando para que mañana esté totalmente preparado para la batalla.**

**Yo solo quiere hablar con Ash sobre un asunto que me pasó en Johto - **Dijo algo apenada la pelicastaña

**Deben dejar que el descansé lo importante es qué este al 100% para la batalla de mañana - **Dijo la pelimiel seria

**Dejen sus tonterías Ash debe seguir entrenando conmigo -** Dijo la pelinaranja malhumorada.

**¡¡Como que tonterías!! - **Dijeron al unísono las otras compañeras de Ash.

**¿Y Ash? - **Preguntó la hermana pequeña , pues se había percatado de que Ash no estaba.

Mientras tanto

**Sera mejor que vaya a desayunar en otro sitio - **Dijo algo fatigado pues había escapado del C.P corriendo.

**¿Ash? -** Preguntó una peliazul percatándose del azabache.

**¿Miette? - **Atendiendo a la llamada de la peliazul **\- Desde Clase Maestra que no nos vemos , ¿qué tienes ahí? - **Percatándose de unas bolsas llenas qué llevaba la peliazul.

**Ah son ingredientes que necesitó para la cafetería - **Respondiendo a la pregunta del entrenador** \- ¿Tienes una cafetería? -** Sorprendiéndose el azabache

**No , realmente la cafetería es de una amiga de mi madre , trabajo con ella en su cafetería como ya terminaron las performance , trabajo para conseguir algo de dinero -** Esto hizo que el azabache tenga los ojos iluminados **\- Por favor ¿puedo ir a tu cafetería? , necesitó desayunar algo. - **Cogiendo las manos de Miette.

**S-Si claro - **Dijo sonrojada** \- ¡Muchas Gracias! -** Dijo emocionado , cogió de la mano a Miette y se dirigieron a la cafetería.

Cuando llegaron a la Cafetería

**Hola Kaori -** La peliazul saludó a una mujer de unos 25 o 27 años , cabellos rubios recogidas por una coleta , tiene una estatura media , en esemomento llevaba unos shorts azules oscurosy llevaba una camiseta rojayporencimallevaba delantal negro con bordados de flores** \- Hola Miette , ¿ya compraste las cosas? - **Saludando a la peliazul

**Si Kaori , también traje a mi amigo Ash a desayunar por aquí - **Dijo sonriente a lo cuál la mujer mira de reojo a su acompañente.

**Hola mucho gusto en conocerla -** Saludando a la rubia

**Vaya al fin te conozco , Miette me cuenta muchas cosas sobre ti -** Dijo riéndose de forma nerviosa , haciendo sonrojar a la peliazul

**Enserio y , ¿qué dice sobre mí? -** Dijo curioso el azabache

**¡¡KAORI!! -** Gritó la peliazul avergonzada

**Lo siento Ash , bueno y , ¿qué quieres comer? -** Preguntó la mujer cambiando de tema , haciendo que la peliazul se alivié

**Puede darme un café y alguna de esas magdalenas de esas -** Señaló una cuantas magdalenas del mostrador

**Perfecto entonces toma asiento - **Dijo enseñándole las sillas

**Kaori puedo hacer yo las magdalenas para Ash - **Dijo emocionada **\- Claro Miette -** Aceptando la propuesta de la peliazul

Escenas de cómo Miette preparaba las magdalenas , y cuando término de hornearlas , se las dio al azabache , a lo cual coge una magdalena , lo prueba y se le salé una lágrima de felicidad **\- Están deliciosas , Miette -** Mientras cogía otra de las magdalenas.

**Me alegra que te gusten Ash - **Dijo emocionada pero se percata de algo - **¿Serena y los demás donde están?, cuando te encontré estabas algo agitado -** Acordándose de cómo encontró al azabache

**Están en el C.P , cuando terminé de entrenar con Misty una líder de gimnasio de Kanto y bueno tenía ganas de desayunar - **Rascándose la cabeza algo avergonzado **-** **Pe****ro no pude porque empezaron a discutir sobre que iba a hacer después de desayunar y cada una quería que hiciera algo con ellas. ****\- **Prueba otro bocado a la magdalena y sigue narrando -**No**** tuve más remedió que irme... No tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo con ellas , yo solo quería relajarme , desayunar y charlar tranquilamente -** Dijo cambiando su actitud de alegre a indiferente.

**¿Qué querían que hicieras con ellas? -** Preguntó curiosa la peliazul.

Da un suspiró largo y nuevamente vuelve a hablar - **May , mi compañera en mi viaje de Hoenn , quería hablar conmigo sobre un asunto que le ocurrió en Johto **, **Dawn , mi compañera en mi viaje de Sinnoh , quería pasear conmigo y contarme sus experiencias en su viaje por Hoenn **, **Misty quería seguir entrenando conmigo y Serena quería que descansará porque ella me vio algo cansado. - **Cuando el azabache finaliza , empieza a comer otra magdalena.

**Ya veo...-** Dijo empezando a reírse

**¿De que te ríes? - **Preguntó desconcertado por la reciente risa de su amiga - Miette deja de reírse - **Ay Ash si tú supieras lo que verdaderamente estaban discutiendo lo entenderías -** Esto hizo que el azabache se desconcierte aún más.

Cuando el azabache termina con la última magdalena , este se levanta **\- Bueno muchas gracias por el desayunó Miette y Kaori - **Le da el dinero a Miette pero esta no quiso aceptarlo

**No pasa nada Ash como eres el primer cliente del día , invita la casa -** Dijo sonriente la peliazul.

**Tengo que recompensarte por prepararme esas deliciosas magdalenas - **Empieza a pensar en como hacerlo y se le ocurre una idea **\- Qué tal si vamos de compras tú y yo -** Dijo el azabache emocionado haciendo sorprender a la peliazul

**¿Eh? , ¿tú y yo de compras? - **El azabache asiente con una sonrisa sincera - **Pero a ti no te interesa nada la moda y ¿qué pasa con mí puesto de trabajo? -** Dijo esto mirando a Kaori , a lo cuál ella le brinda una sonrisa alegre.

**Realmente yo ya estoy acostumbrado de ir de compras con mis compañeras , y además quería comprar una cosa para alguien... -** Dijo el azabache intentando ocultar un leve sonrojo. **\- Tranquila Miette en estas horas hay poca gente , podemos encargarmos yo y Gothitelle - **Cuando finalizó de hablar la rubia lanzó una Pokeball apareciendo el Pokémon antes citado.

**Va-Vale - **Dijo aún confusa pues nunca había escuchado a Kaori dejarla salir en horas de trabajo.

**Genial , vamos entonces -** Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida con muchas ganas.

**Hasta luego - **Dijo intentando seguir al azabache aún confusa la peliazul intentando a similar la situación** \- Disfrutad -** Dijo la mujer despidiéndose de los jóvenes.

Mientras tanto

**Por vuestra culpa Ash se ha ido - **Dijo enojada la pelo naranja.

**Porque mi culpa si yo propuse que descansará , que de seguro que no ha dormido nada después de lo de "anoche"** \- Dijo la pelimiel , haciendo sonrojar a todos.

**¿¿CÓMO LO DE "ANOCHE"??** -Preguntaron todas las chicas gritando a la pelimiel.

**Nada nada , solo lo veía bastante cansado -** Mintiendo e intentándo disipar la tensión de las compañeras de Ash.

**Yo solo quería hablar con él sobre un asunto que me ocurrió en mi viaje por Johto pero ustedes no me dejaron ni 5 min con él a solas - **Dijo malhumorada la joven originaría de Hoenn

**Yo deseaba poder pasar con él un rato y contarle mis experiencias por Hoenn - **Dijo apenada la peliazul acordándose que el azabache le prometió pasear con ella.

**Mañana es posiblemente sea el combate más importante como entrenador y no lo va a malgastar en tonterías como esas -** Dijo la lider de gimnasio haciendo enojar a las chicas

**¿¿TONTERÍAS?? - **Gritaron rojas pero de furia dirigidas a la pelo naranja.

**Ya basta ninguna de ustedes tiene derecho a mandar sobre Ash , venimos aquí para apoyarle , no a darle más dolores de cabeza , deberían reflexionarlo - **Sermoneó Brock a las chicas haciendo que ellas lo piensen y se den cuenta de su error.

**Lo sentimos -** Dijeron al unísono las compañeras del azabache.

**Dawn , ¿podemos ya probar el invento? - **Haciendo recordar qué el inventor le había propuesto probar su invento

**Ah sí claro - **Dijo pero ella sabía que no le convencía mucho.

**Mira te cuento -** Enseñandole el invento **\- Se trata de un Leedor de Mentes , consiste que si te pones este casco , pulsamos estos botones - **Pulsando unos cuantos botones** \- Y en el monitor aparecerán las imágenes de lo que estas pensando en este momento -** Dijo emocionado el inventor.

**Parece sencillo -** Dijo aún no convencida pero no podía retractarse ya** \- Vamos a probarlo entonces - **Haciendo qué el inventor le coloqué el casco , pulsé unos cuantos botones.

**Piensa en un momento que te halla hecho feliz -** Esto hizo que la peliazul se acordará de cuando ganó su primer listón . Empiezan a apareccer algunas imágenes algo borrosas en el monitor de como Dawn le entregaban su primer Listón.

**¡¡****Funciona!!**\- Dijo emocionadisimo el inventor , haciendo que su hermana y la pelimiel quedaran perplejas pues Clemont había conseguido que uno de sus inventos funcionará.

**¿Funciona? - **Preguntó la hermana pequeña , a lo que ella preguntaba el invento empezaba a sonar algo raro , haciendo que la peliazul se ponga nerviosa . Pero finalmente lo esperado pasó , el inventó explotó haciendo que Dawn y Clemont tengan el pelo afro , aunque con la diferencias de qué la peliazul le brillaban los pelos.

**Bien hecho hermano vas mejorando -** Dijo Bonnie dándole una palmadita en la espalda , desmotivando así a su hermano.

La peliazul percatándose del estado de su pelo , brillaba cómo el diamante , comienza a gritar **\- ¡¡¡¡¡****AHHHHH!!!!! **

**Perdón , perdón - **Poniéndose de rodillas delante de la peliazul intentando hacer que le perdoné.

Volviendo con el Entrenador

**¿****Me podrías contar más cosas sobre tus amigas? -** Preguntó la peliazul mientras caminaban por el distrito de ropas

**Bueno Misty es llamada por toda Kanto "La Sirena de Ciudad Celeste" , aunque sea menospreciada por sus hermanas por su falta de belleza realmente es una persona muy hermosa , es una gran Líder de Gimnasio , fue mi primera acompañante en mi viaje por Kanto y luego en Johto , siempre nos peleabamos por muchas tonterías pero cuando nos despedimos fue un momento duro para los dos. - **Saca una caja de metal un anzuelo con la cara de Misty a Miette.

**Brock es un líder de gimnasio y ahora doctor Pokémon estuvo viajando conmigo por toda Kanto , Johto , Hoenn y Sinnoh es para mi un hermano mayor y un gran mentor además de que preparaba siempre comida deliciosa. -** Mientras decía esto recordaba las aventuras que vivió con Brock , de sus consejos y de los años qué el estuvo apoyándole cuando fracasaba en sus ligas.

**May se le llama la Princesa de Hoenn por la belleza que desprenden sus presentaciones , la primera vez que nos vimos no tenía muy claro a qué dedicarse y al final decidió ser una coordinadora Pokémon , fue mi cuarta acompañante y viajamos por todo Hoenn . Aunque también discutiéra mucho con ella , yo siempre la apoyaba en los buenos y en los malos momentos , como era su primer viaje le enseñé muchas cosas , por ejemplo su estilo de batalla es casi igual que el mío haciendo que yo fuera como su mentor. -** Intenta sacar algo de su bolsillo , pero se da cuenta de qué la otra mitad del Listón que había ganado con May como simbolo de su amistad , no estaba en su bolsillo haciendo que el azabache empieza a ponerse nervioso , pero lo dejó estar , para no arruinar sus planes con Miette.

**Dawn la Diva de Diamante aunque no le gusté que la llamen así , describe totalmente su personalidad es un Diamante como persona , es al igual que May una coordinadora pero se hizo coordinadora porque su madre es una muy famosa , aunque ella tuvo muchas malas rachas en los concursos , pudo levantarse y ganar a May en la Copa Wallace y ahí despuntó su carrera como coordinadora .Yo la consideró como una hermana para mí**. - Dijo esto acordándose de los primeros concursos qué participó Dawn de como muchas veces fracasaba y eso la entristecía .

Pero él siempre estaba ahí para apoyarla , el sabía muy bien como se sentía eso...

**Veo que tienes una gran amistad con todos ellos -** Dijo la peliazul haciendo que el azabache vuelva de sus pensamientos

**Si , sin duda son mis mejores amigos si les fuera a pasar algo a alguno de ellos no me lo perdonaría - **Dijo el azabache muy decidido

**Mira ya llegamos -** Dijo señalando a una tienda de ropas bastante lujosas.

Pasamos a unas cuantas escenas de como Miette probaba vestidos de todo tipo , y Ash opinaba de como le quedaban. También mientras paseaban de como el Azabache miraba en las Bisuterías un collar hermoso con forma de corazón.

Salto del tiempo de dos horas

**Muchísimas gracias Ash , por comprarme estos hermosos vestidos - **Dijo enseñando unas bolsas llenas de ropas y de complementos lujosos

**Muchas gracias a ti Miette , sin ti no hubiese comprado este regalo para alguien muy especial - **Dijo enseñando una pequeña bolsa.

**Si no me equivocó , ¿mañana es la Final de la Liga en la que tú y Alain la disputaran , no?**

**Si - **Acordándose de qué mañana era la Final de Kalos - **A****yer estuve bastante estresado por el combate de mañana , pero gracias a ti pude relajarme . Ahora iré al C.P y entrenaré con mis Pokémon. -** Dijo levantando los puños y con los ojos en llamas.

**Bueno entonces muchas suerte para él combate de mañana -** Acercándose y dándole un pequeño beso corto en la mejilla **\- Y esto por ser un caballero. -** Se despide del azabache

**Eh si gracias - **Dijo sorprendido por la acción de su amiga - **Será mejor que volvamos Pikachu , que seguro que estarán preocupados por mí por estar fuera durante estas últimas horas.**

**Pika - **Poniéndose delante del azabache para dirigirse hacía el C.P

**En marcha - **Siguiendo al roedor , pero se acuerda de algo **\- Ay no , no me acordaba que perdí el Listón , ayudame a buscar Pikachu - **Empezando a buscar pasando una sin mucho éxito no pudo encontrar el listón

**May me va a matar -** Dijo bajando su mirada al suelo totalmente rendido él azabache empieza andar dirigiéndose al C.P

Cuando llegó al C.P

Ash POV

El azabache fue directo a preguntarle a la Enfermera Joy el número de habitación de May , cuándo la enfermera le da el número el fue directo a subir las escaleras . Estaba parado delante del número indicado por la enfermera y toca la puerta.

**¿Quien es? -** Sonó una voz algo somnolienta pues se da entender que acababa de despertarse

**Soy yo , Ash -** Respondió el azabache triste no sabía donde sacaba el valor para decírselo , - **(Arceus si es verdad que eres el Dios de los Pokémons y quieres a todos los seres que habitan tu tierra , por favor haz algo ahora mismo) -** Se abre de golpe la puerta dándole de lleno en la cara. **\- (¡¡Arceus me odia!!)**

**Lo siento mucho , no pensaba que tú estuvieras ahí - **Dijo preocupandose por el azabache** \- No pasa nada estoy bien -** Dijo el azabache aún medio aturdido **\- Por favor pasa , tengo hielo para que alivie un poco****. **\- Le propuso la pelicastaña al azabache a lo que este asiente.

Le trae una bolsa de hielo y se lo pone en la cara del azabache** \- ¿Mejor? -** Preguntó la pelicastaña** \- Si -** Afirmó el azabache mientras nuevamente colocaba la bolsa de hielo en la herida de su cara.

**Yo lo siento mucho - **Dijo bajando su mirada la pelicastaña **\- No pasa nada May es solo un simple accidente -** Haciendo que la pelicastaña se alivié , a lo cuál el azabache ve él rostro de su amiga alegre** \- (Realmente May es hermosa cuando esta así de feliz , no quiero hacerla daño pero tengo que hacerlo)**

Fin Ash POV

May POV

El azabache se quitá el hielo de su cara , se levanta de la cama y se pone delante mía.

Sorprendiéndose por la acción de su amigo **\- (Ay Arceus mío , ¿está ocurriendo?) -** Pensó la pelicastaña

**May yo... -** Dijo él azabache nervioso **\- (Si esta ocurriendo , no me lo estoy creyendo)**

**LO SIENTO MUCHO - **Gritó el azabache aún más nervioso poniéndose de rodillas** \- (¿Ehhh?)**

**Perdí la otra mitad del Listón , lo estuve buscando pero no lo encontré , ahora mismo debes estar muy enfadada conmigo y lo entiendo pero por eso te pido de rodillas que me perdones - **Dijo el azabache pero la pelicastaña estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Fin May POV

**Ash , yo tengo la otra mitad del Listón - **Dijo tranquila **\- ¿QUEEEEÉ? -** Grito estupefacto el azabache por las declaraciones de su amiga.

**Vi como de tu bolsillo se te caía algo y era el Listón , ¿lo estuviste buscando todo este tiempo? - **Preguntó la pelicastaña

**S-Si -** El azabache asiente , haciendo que la pelicastaña se sonroje.

**Ash yo también me quiero disculpar lo de antes fue bastante inmaduro de mi parte -** Dijo apenada la pelicastaña** -**

**No pasa nada May lo importante es qué hallas visto tu error , bueno cambiando de tema , ¿de qué querías hablar? - **Preguntó él azabache

**¿¿Eh?? -** Preguntó confusa la joven** \- Me dijiste que querías hablar sobre un asuntoque te ocurrió en Johto -** A esto la pelicastaña se acordó y se pone aún más roja quedando en silencio.

**¿May? - **Al percatarse de qué ella no articulaba ninguna palabra , hasta qué por fin decidió mover sus labios

**Q****ue...ría...con...fir...mar al...go... -** Dijo tartamudeando y notando como su voz tenía un tono nervioso **\- ¿Qué querías confir...? -** No finalizó pues sus labios fueron callados por los de la pelicastaña , haciendo que el azabache quede totalmente sorprendido.

Los dos jóvenes aún besándose se podía apreciar que la pelicastaña lo estaba disfrutando como nunca lo había disfrutado en su vida , mientras qué con él azabache aún estando en shock , pero poco a poco decide dejarse llevar empezando a también disfrutarlo.

Poco a poco van separándose por falta de aire , quedando totalemente en silencio intentando desviar sus miradas pero el azabache decidió romper ese silencio **\- ¿May , por qué lo hiciste? -** Dijo aún shockeado el azabache por la acción de su amiga

A lo cuál ella se gira , encontrándose al azabache con la mirada , se podía ver en los ojos de la joven estaban deseosas de querer otro beso de esos labios , pero decide dejarlos atrás esos pensamientos y decide a comenzar a responder a la pregunta del azabache.

Da un suspiro largo **\- Por donde comienzo , en el momento que nos separamos en mi viaje por Kanto cuando termino el Gran Festival me había encontrado unas cuantas veces con Drew , en uno de esos encuentros...**

Flashback

_**Hola Drew -** Viendo cómo un pelipurpura de se dirigía hacía ella **\- May - **Saludándole con la mano._

_**¿Qué te trae por Ciudad Azulona? -** Preguntó el joven a lo cual la joven respondía - Tenía pensado ir de compras . **\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? -** Dijo nervioso el pelipurpura , la pelicastaña se sorprendió pues nunca había notado esa actitud de inseguridad en Drew** \- Sí claro. -** Decidió pasar del tema._

_Pasaron las horas_

_Los dos estaban ya bastante cansados mientras llevaban muchas bolsas , habían recorrido todo el Centro Comercial comprando ropa._

_**Mira qué tarde es -** Intentando articular las palabras la joven pues estaba bastante cansada mientras llevaba las bolsas._

_**¿Quieres cenar algo? , invitó yo - **Preguntó el joven en las mismas condiciones que la pelicastaña._

_**Eh si claro - **Sorprendida por propuesta de su amigo_

_Cuando ya terminaron de cenar._

_**Drew , ¿desde cuándo eres así conmigo? - **Al fin consiguió preguntárselo al joven a lo cual el se queda callado._

_**¿Drew? -** Preguntó la joven viendo como su amigo no decía nada , mientras bebía agua - **May , yo Te quiero - **Al escuchar esto casi se atragantaba por el agua qué estaba bebiendo._

_**May estas bien -** Preocupándose por su amiga **\- Si -** Dijo débilmente **\- Pero ¿desde cuándo?**_

_**Desde el primer momento en que te vi , yo intentaba tapar mis sentimientos hacía ti . Por eso te pido que viajes conmigo por Johto -** Dijo tomando los brazos de la joven quedando aún más perpleja._

**_Lo pensaré , primero debo ir a Ciudad Petalburgo a decir sobre esto a mis padres_ -**_Respondio la pelicastaña mientras tocaba su corazón _

_Este asiente resignado y se va del lugar ofreciandole una rosa a May despidiéndose de ella._

Fin del Flashback

**May... - **Artículo solo su nombre pues no daba crédito a lo qué escuchaba.

**Ash yo sentí un profundo afecto hacía ti -** Cierra sus ojos **\- En el Gran Festival de Kanto cuándo perdí en la semifinal contra Soledad -** Abre sus ojos mostrando que estaban cristalizados **\- En ese momento necesitaba un abrazo de los tuyos , pero no estabas ahí -** Empieza a abrazarse a si misma **\- Estuve una semana sin salir de mí habitación pues no sentía con las mismas fuerzas que tenía antes cuando estaba contigo. -** Haciendo que se le caiga una lágrima , a lo que el azabache empieza a abrazarla.

**May yo... - **El azabache no podía articular ninguna palabra no las podía encontrar estaba petrificado **\- Hablé con mi madre sobre lo ocurrido con Drew , también le conté que cuando perdí no paraba en pensar en ti. Y me dijo que eso era amor.**

**Pensé que no era verdad , así que decidí viajar con Drew - **Aferrándose más al pecho del entrenador **\- Pero cuando viaje porJohto con él...No era lo mismo qué estar contigo.**

**Te di éste beso porque quería confirmar si era amor o no... -** Movimiendo su cabeza para poder ver el rostro del azabache **\- Y lo es -** Deshaciendo él abrazo y coge las manos del azabache , mientras enseñaba en su rostro una sonrisa de total felicidad.

**Yo... -** Toma él valor suficiente para poder articular palabras** \- Estoy desconcertado , yo también siento que muchas veces que te necesito -** Haciendo feliz a la pelicastaña - **Pero otras veces siento que yo frenaría tu camino de éxitos como coordinadora.**

Esto hizo qué la joven deje de cogerle las manos al azabache , pero le coge el rostro del azabache y se lo atrae hacía el suyo a escasos centímetros de su hermoso rostro

**Tú nunca me frenarías , porque tú eres la persona que me mueve a ser mejor , quiero para siempre , quiero que mi primer amor me quiera... Quiero que seas mío -** Confesó la pelicastaña bastante decidida en lo que decía.

**May -** Seguía en shock él azabache , tenía miedo bastante pero más miedo que su amiga lo dudaba . Porque no quería herir los sentimientos de la pelicastaña.

**Por favor Ash te necesitó -** Dijo con deseo la pelicastaña se veía qué estaba sufriendo.

**May podría pensarlo se que es difícil para ti escuchar esto pero por favor necesito pensarlo tranquilamente -** Dijo el azabache estaba indeciso

**Claro -** Volviendo a un tono de inseguridad la pelicastaña

Se dirigía el azabache a la puerta , la abre , antes de cerrar la puerta** \- Hasta luego Mi Princesa de Hoenn -** A lo qué la pelicastaña lo escucha **\- ¡Ash! -** Se escucha como el azabache cierra la puerta.

Ella estaba nuevamente sola en la habitación , la pelicastaña se tumba en su cama seguía pensando en lo que acababa de hacer.

Mientras con él azabache

Empezó a bajar las escaleras era ya la hora de comer , pero no tenía ganas de hacer nada el azabache . Mientras seguía bajando se encontró en medio de la escaleras a Dawn , el azabache dedujo qué acababa de ducharse

**Ash , ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? - **Preguntó la joven peliazul**. - Hace unos pocos minutos , Dawn - **Con un tono apagado el azabache

**Ash yo lo siento me comporté como una niña mimada queriendo su peluche , de verdad lo siento - **Dijo deprimida pues aún se sentía mal por hacer huir al azabache

**No pasa nada Dawn - **Enseñando una sonrisa falsa

**Ash me habías prometido ayer dar un paseo , ¿podríamos darlo ahora? - **Dijo inquieta la peliazul

**Claro , ¿por qué , no? , necesito reflexionar sobre algo pero antes de esto necesitó hacer una llamada si no te importa - **Las palabras del azabache hicieron qué la joven de Sinnoh se emocionará y asienta.

El joven se dirige a su P.C y decide llamar a una vieja amiga

...**Ash llegará como dentro de 4 horas aunque creó llegara antes - **Dijo una mujer mayor

**... Si , vale ningún problema -** Dijo emocionado el entrenador , finalizando la llamada y saca una Pokeball

**(Lo siento , Talonflame pero creó que te va venir grande este combate) -** Mientras miraba una Pokeball del antes mencionado , lo guarda y va directo a la salida del C.P le estaba Dawn esperándola para el pequeño paseo.

Mientras tanto

Estamos con el rival de Ash de mañana Alain se puede ver cómo estaba sentado en un banco estaba atemorizado

Flashback

_**Ves esto -** Era una especie de chip con el simbolo de la mega evolución** \- Si le pones esto en el collar de tu Charizard , todos los golpes recibidos por tu Pokémon con bastante poder , lo absorberá . -** Entregándoselo a Alain **\- Mañana haz que ese Greninja lancé un Shuriken de Agua hacía tu Charizard , así conseguirás devolverle la energía a Chespín.**_

Fin del Flashback

Alain se levanta del banco , en ese momento no paraba de pensar en el plan **\- (¿Debía hacerlo? , merecía la pena dañar el orgullo de Ash , para despertar al Chespin de Mairin) -** Apreta fuerte sus puño y saca una Pokeball a Charizard** \- Lo siento -** Le pone el chip en el collar del lagarto y este le mira apenado **\- Lo se amigo , pero es para salvarle - **El charizard asiente resignado.

**Continuará...**


	6. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Buenos Días - **Diálogo de una persona normal

(Buenos Días)- Pensamientos de un personaje

_Buenos Días - _Flashback

"Buenos Días"- Dialogo utilizando el aura

Buenos Días - Narrador

**Capítulo 5 :** **La calma antes de la tormenta**

Volvemos con nuestro entrenador favorito , estaba dando un paseo con su excompañera de su viaje por Sinnoh . Se encontraba callado pensando en lo ocurrido con cierta pelicastaña , la peliazul al percatarse de lo silencioso que estaba su amigo decide romper el silencio.

**Ash , ¿te encuentras bien? - **Esto hizo que el azabache al fin deje sus pensamientos y atienda a su amiga

**Me encuentro bien , Dawn . Solamente estaba en mis pensamientos , perdona si me encuentro distante contigo , es que estoy bastante nervioso por mañana. - **Dijo esto rascándose la nuca , a lo que la peliazul le brinda una sonrisa.

**Venga Ash , no te preocupes tanto por tú combate , has entrenado mucho para poder ganar mañana o ¿acaso no quieres estar conmigo? - **Dijo esto poniendo cara de Teddiursa

**Claro que no , te prometí dar un paseo contigo y es lo que vamos a hacer -** Tomando la mano de la peliazul sorpresivamente , haciendo que le aparezca un leve rubor en su rostro y empiezan a correr.

Escenas de cómo el azabache le había comprado un helado a la peliazul , otra donde aparece el azabache jugando a los dardos , consiguiendo el premio de un peluche de Pikachu , regalándoselo a su amiga.

**Muchísimas gracias por el peluche , Ashy -** Dijo abrazando él Pikachu de peluche

**¿Ashy? - **Dijo confundido **\- Perdón , ¿no te gusta? -** Preguntó la peliazul** \- No , realmente es algo gracioso -** Riéndose un poco del nombre , pues se acordaba de su rival Gary

**-** **¡Genial! - **Dijo emocionada la joven

Ya estaba atardeciendo . La peliazul y el azabache le empezaban a cansarse , pues decidieron volver al C.P

**Bueno , Dawn , ¿qué tal por tu viaje por Hoenn? - **Preguntó el azabache** \- Pues muy bien conocí a Wallace , me dijo que tenía talento y me propuso ser su discípula , a lo que yo acepté -** Dijo Dawn haciendo que el azabache quede perplejo.

**Enserio Wallace el ex campeón de Hoenn me hubiera gustado estar ahí contigo para conocerle en persona -** Dijo emocionado **\- Si conmigo... - **Dijo susurrandose a si misma , cosa qué el azabache no se dio cuenta.

**Y , ¿qué tal la experiencia de haber sido la discípula de Wallace? -** Haciendo otra pregunta a la peliazul.

**Fantástica pude mejorar mis técnicas de coordinación y de presentación , y conseguí rápidamente mis 5 listones - **Dijo esto mostrando un rostro de emoción pero cambio drásticamente a una de tristeza intentando ocultar su rostro al azabache .** \- Pero en el Gran Festival... -** No finalizó pues ella intentaba aguantarse las lágrimas** \- Quedé eliminada en la primera ronda - **Ella ya no pudo aguantar y empezó a llorar , el azabache al ver esto decide intentar animar a su amiga mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

**Dawn no llores sabes muy bien que eres una gran coordinadora , cualquiera tiene malas rachas - **Dijo esto con la intención de animar a su amiga , pero esta llora más fuerte.

**¿No estas decepcionado? - **Preguntó la peliazul luchando porque no se le salgan las voces.** \- ¿Decepcionado? , ¿por qué debería? -** Esto hizo qué la peliazul bajará más su mirada

Empezaba a relatar la peliazul** \- Cuando yo participaba en los concursos de Hoenn siempre los ganaba con facilidad , pensaba que solo con mí habilidad y con los consejos de Wallace lo tenía fácil para ganar el Gran Festival . Cuando volví a Sinnoh , mi madre me consoló durante días enteros estaba destrozada ella... - **La peliazul empieza a contar una conversación que tuvo con su madre.

Flashback

_Estaba la peliazul llorando desconsolada en los brazos de su madre_. **\- _¿Cómo __cómo pude fracasar de esta forma?_**

_**Dawn puede que tengas más habilidad que tus rivales pero cometiste un error de novata y es que los subestimaste . Por eso has perdido. - **Dijo esto haciendo que la peliazul llorará más fuerte , pues su madre tenía toda razón._

_Fin del Flashback_

**Desde ese día no volví a ser la misma -** Deshace el agarre de Ash **\- Ya no tenía confianza conmigo misma y con mis Pokémon -** Pone su mano en su pecho** \- Tenía miedo a volver a defraudar a todos... -**

**Mi madre me ofreció ir a vacacionar con Cynthia para olvidar lo ocurrido - **Estaba mirando el suelo** \- Cuando nos reencontramos en Unova sentí que esa confianza había vuelto nuevamente en mí... -** No podía finalizar pues empieza alejarse del azabache **\- Cuando yo tenía que irme nuevamente a Sinnoh y separarme de tí otra vez , sabía que estaba cometiendo un error y era dejarte ir otra vez... - **La peliazul había dejado de llorar , y le enseña al azabache una radiante sonrisa , el azabache al mirar a su compañera , reacciona con un leve rubor en su rostro.

**Ash lo que me faltaba en mi aventura en Hoenn fuiste tú - **Señaló al azabache** \- Tú siempre me guiabas por el buen camino , tú siempre me pedías que me esfuerce , no que ganase que diera lo mejor de mí, y por eso estoy aquí... - **La peliazul no finalizó pues se estaba acercando poco a poco al azabache.

**Para decirte TE AMO ASH KETCHUM -** Gritándo lo último llamando la atención a todas las personas que estaban pasando al lado de ellos , el azabache esta totalmente rojo , no se esperaba otra declaración y no sabía como lidiar con ello. **\- Ash cometí un error en no esforzarme pero se qué si estas a mi lado daré todo lo que tengo , por esto te pido que me quieras como yo lo hago por ti.**

**Yo yo... - **No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba , **(Primero May , ahora Dawn que va a pasar ahora Brock se iba a declarar) - **Se imagina a Brock intentando besarlo **\- (Retiró lo dicho) -** Da un pequeño respiro - **Pero Dawn eso me hace sentir culpable de tu fracasó , por no estar ahí dándote ánimos como siempre hacía y yo no quiero que fracases más por mí.**

**Por eso quiere que estés conmigo para siempre así no volveré a cometer el mismo error -** La Peliazul estaba a escasos centímetros del azabache , los dos podían sentir la respiración del otro.

**Pero Dawn yo... - **Luchaba por no irse del lugar , volvía a sentir ese miedo cuándo estaba hablando con May.

**Sé que es algo egoísta de mi parte pero "Te deseo a ti y a nadie más" - **Se acercó al azabache aún más y al final lo hizo , lo que tanto ansiaba la joven de Sinnoh desde que viajaba con él por Sinnoh y en su reencuentro en Unova , le dio un beso.

El azabache al sentir los labios de su amiga , ya no pudo aguantar y se dejó sucumbir ante esta nueva sensación , lo sintió levemente con Serena , con May notó algo , pero ahora con Dawn se dejó llevar y lo estaba disfrutando.

Fueron separándose poco a poco el azabache estaba aún en la mente en blanco** \- Dawn para mí eres alguien muy importante y por eso aún no puedo decirte mi respuesta porque quiero reflexionar - **Esto hizo que la peliazul se deprimiera y empezará volver a caminar.

**Entiendo -** Dijo esto mientras andaba , el azabache fue corriendo para alcanzarla , lo consigue y la toma de los hombros.

**No te deprimas , yo aún no te he dicho mí respuesta (Otra vez estoy sintiendo esta sensación) - **Mientras miraba esos labios a lo que otra vez se dejó llevar y le da un beso sorpresivo aunque corto **\- Por favor se paciente. - **Le enseña una sonrisa sincera - **Ash... -** La peliazul se ánima un poco y vuelve a ponerse en camino al C.P pero el azabache estaba aún parado.

**¿No vas conmigo? - **Preguntó desconcertada

**\- No adelantate volveré dentro de poco , tu ve y descansa -** A lo que la peliazul asiente y se dirige al C.P

**(Necesitó alguien para que me ayude a tomar una decisión , claro Brock) -** Comienza a andar** \- (Brock me puede ayudar bastante en tomar una decisión acertada) -** Al llegar al C.P se percata de que estaban Misty y Brock en el salón sentados esperando a alguien.

**Misty , Brock -** Saludando a sus amigos **\- ¿A quién esperan? -** A lo qué la pelinaranja se levanta del sofá y le señala** \- A ti , Ash . - **La pelinaranja le ofrece sentarse , a lo que el azabache hace caso y se sienta en un sillón.

**Ash hay algo que queremos hablar contigo -** Dijo Brock con un tono preocupado** \- Mañana tienes la Final contra Alain , nosotros te estaremos siempre animando pero...**

**Ash realmente no nos importa que pierdas mañana pero a otra gente no -** Ella tenia casi el mismo tono que su amigo **\- Ash sabes que eres famoso por toda Kanto**

**¿Famoso , yo? -** El azabache nunca había escuchado que hablaran mucho sobre él en sus viajes.

**Eres famoso por lo ocurrido con tu Charizard hace 6 años - **Dijo Brock dijo intentando parecer normal pero se notaba que estaba ocultando algo

**Cuándo volvimos a nuestros puestos como lideres de gimnasio , cada retador que luchaba siempre me preguntaban "No eres la amiga de ese fracasado" -** Bajo la mirada la pelinaranja

El azabache ya había escuchado eso y era verdad que le dolía pero supuestamente lo había superado **\- Si , escucho ese tipo de comentarios cuando vuelvo a Kanto , pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado a eso.**

**Ash , lo sabemos pero no queremos que sigas cometiendo el mismo error de siempre -** El azabache no entendía a que se refería

**¿A qué os referís con eso del "error"? -** Preguntó desconcertado** \- Nos referímos a que dejes tu sueño de ser Maestro Pokemon -** Dijo tajante la pelinaranja

**¿¿QUEÉ?? , pero, ¿por qué? -** Estaba sorprendido el azabache no pensaba que sus amigos le dijeran eso

**Eres aún demasiado débil Ash , no tienes posibilidad alguna de llevarte el título de Maestro Pokémon - **Dijo el Doctor

**Pero yo me esfuerzo mucho para llegar a serlo y además soy aún joven , debo seguir luchando por ello y no rendirme , ya deberían saberlo - **Dijo determinado el azabache

**Acaso crees que es suficiente tu esfuerzo , alguno de tus Pokemon no han ni alcanzado su forma final y aún crees que das todo -** Dijo de forma directa la pelinaranja

**Pero yo no les fuerzo a que evolucionen ellos tienen derecho a hacer lo que quieran si deben evolucionar o no. -** El azabache se estaba hartando de los comentarios de sus "amigos". **\- Creen que es fácil saber como mis propios amigos , empiezan a dudar sobre mi.**

**Obviamente Ash tu forma de entrenar y de elegir a tus Pokemon son muy nobles pero eres eso te convierte en blanco fácil para gente como Paul , el irá a destruir a tus Pokemon -** Dijo Brock intentando tranquilizar al azabache

**Pero le gané en la Liga y le hice que recapacitara en su forma de entrenar y cuidar a sus pokemon - **Él azabache nunca pensó en qué sus amigos pensarán que su rival Paul era un buen ejemplo de entrenador

**Mira Ash te estamos diciendo esto para que no vuelva a repetirse , sabemos que si pierdes mañana volverás a intentarlo así una y otra vez . -** La pelinaranja viendo como su amigo estaba perdiendo los nervios decidió cambiar su tono a uno más neutro

**Por eso te pedimos que dejes tú sueño. -** Dijo Brock** \- No queremos que la gente hablé mal de ti , queremos que seas reconocido como alguien de la elite por eso te pregunte eso -** Con un tono preocupado la pelinaranja

**Pero yo no quiero ser Maestro de la Frontera , mi destino es ser Maestro Pokemon -** El azabache se estaba aguantando de no irse del lugar** \- Estoy harto si no me van a apoyar entonces no vengan mañana - **Dijo indiferente ya estaba harto y decide levantarse y irse del lugar** \- Yo pensaba que eran mis amigos... -** Dijo deprimido el azabache

**Ash acaso crees que eres el indicado para decir eso... -** Dijo Misty con la mirada baja -

**Crees que me hace gracia verte siempre con una nueva compañera mas joven y mas guapa que yo , acaso has pensado en como nos sentimos Brock y yo , al ver como nos sustituyes. -** Le habían salido lágrimas en sus ojos

**No no no acaso piensan en eso , sabes perfectamente cómo me sentí cuándo nos separamos , cada viaje nuevo que hago siempre me acuerdo de ustedes - **Se gira para ver a sus amigos **\- Por eso me duele escuchar esto de ustedes que mis propios amigos no me apoyen en mi sueño - **Y ya de forma definitiva el azabache finalizaba la conversación.

**Espera Ash -** Llamó la pelinaranja al azabache a lo que el azabache se para** \- Mira que tal esto hagamos una apuesta -** Se acerca al azabache **\- Que tal esto si mañana ganas nosotros no te volveremos a molestar sobre tema , pero si pierdes dejaras tu sueño y aceptarás ser Maestro de la Frontera .**

**Hecho - **Dijo de forma directa estrechando las manos **\- Mañana ganaré a Alain y me dejaran ya en paz con esto**

El azabache aún enojado decide ir a su habitación a dormir un poco . Abre la puerta , la cierra y se tumba en su cama intentando olvidarse de la discusión y de las confesiones de sus amigas.

El azabache estaba ya dormido y se despierta en un lugar totalmente en blanco , pero pronto el lugar empezaron a aparecer imágenes de él con sus amigos en todas las imágenes aparecían divirtiéndose , al azabache al ver esto le salían lágrimas pues no podía aguantarse saber que sus amigos no le apoyaban.

**¿Por qué lloras? - **Dijo una voz misteriosa** \- ¿Quien anda ahí? -** Preguntó el azabache , pero algo en su interior reconocía esa voz pero no sabía de quien era

**Como no puedes acordarte de tu viejo -** Apareciéndose un hombre mayor , con el pelo castaño , de unos 40 años , llevaba una gorra roja con medio símbolo de una Pokeball , llevaba un chaqueta roja y blanca, una camiseta negra bajo esta y unos pantalones vaqueros azules , finalizando con unas zapatillas azules.

El azabache al ver quien era decide empezar correr hacía su padre para darle un fuerte abrazo **\- Papa -** Dijo abrazando a su padre, este lo recibe con una sonrisa.

**Ha pasado muchos años , Ash - **Dijo viendo a su hijo percatándose de que la última vez que vio a su hijo fue cuándo tenía solo 5 años. - **Venga , respóndeme porque lloras , acaso hice algo malo -** Este comentario hizo que levantara su rostro y se limpié sus lágrimas**.**

**Papa , ¿crees que podré ser un Maestro Pokemon como tú? -** Ya separándose del abrazo poniéndose de frente a frente.

**Como puedes preguntar eso , pues claro que si eres mi hijo , tienes mi sangre y lo conseguirás tarde o temprano y ser tan fuerte como yo o más - **Dijo esto intentándo animar al azabache

**Pero llevo para muchos 5 años de mi vida malgastados viajando en región en región fracasando en todas las Ligas que partícipe -** Dijo de forma angustiada el azabache

**Como pueden decir eso sí aún eres joven , habrán puesto demasiadas espectativas en ti por ser mi hijo , pero no sé acuerdan de que la primera Liga que gané fue cuándo tenía 18 años y tú aún tienes 16 años - **Esto hizo que el azabache se calme un poco

**Pero viste como perdí contra ese novato - **Dijo esto aún dolido pensaba que esa cicatriz del pasado ya se había sanado pero aún estaba ahí

**No te conté la anécdota de que yo tu padre cuando tenía 11 años perdí contra un rattata en la Liga - **El azabache tenia ganas de reír por lo dicho por su padre , pero no lo hace

**Si - **Enseñando al fin su típica sonrisa **\- Eso me desánimo mucho pero , ¿acaso dejé mi sueño por eso? -** Preguntó su padre

**Claro que no -** Dijo ya animado** \- Exacto y mira en lo que me convertí en un Maestro Pokémon -** Postrándose triunfalmente **\- Pero no sé si yo podré serlo -** Bajando la mirada el azabache** \- Entonces inténtalo otras 5 veces más y verás que alguna lo conseguirás - **El padre se agacha para ver su cara

**Porque así se trata de ser un entrenador Pokémon en ganar , en perder , y forjar amistades con tus Pokémon , ningún campeón regional ha ganado siempre , en su pasado seguramente habrán perdido , pero se levantaron y se hicieron más fuertes hasta llegar hasta ahí - **Esto hizo que el azabache dejara su amargura y estaba ya estaba decidido a ganar

**Venga Ash se que tú ganaras mañana , veía que estabas desanimado por tus amigos , pero no lo hicieron para herirte ellos solo estaban preocupados por ti hijo -** El azabache aún le costaba creer en eso **\- Pero que eso no te paré a seguir tu sueño**

**Gracias Papá -** Le da un abrazo a su padre , al separarse de su abrazo** \- Bueno hijo será mejor que me vaya - **Poniéndose en posición , se despide de su hijo y empieza a andar hacía la nada **\- Papa , mama te hecha de menos - **El castaño se da la vuelta y dice **\- Lo se...**

El azabache se había despertado de golpe , ese sueño era tan real , decide bajar para cenar algo , ya era medianoche y no había comido nada.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras el C.P estaba algo vacío , era normal a esas horas la mayoría estarían durmiendo. Decide salir a tomar algo de aire y a buscar algún puesto de comida , a lo qué va caminando escucha un rugido ensordecedor y decide ir a buscar de donde provenía el sonido

**Vaya , así que eras tú - **Dijo con una sonrisa viendo a una gigantesca silueta viéndole , podía ver que en sus fauces salían unas llamas. **\- Es hora de enseñarles lo fuerte que te has vuelto - **Enseñándole una Pokeball , la criatura da otro rugido y se teletransporta a la Pokeball.

Pasaron los minutos y el azabache ya se había encontrado un puesto de comida 24H y decide cenar ahí . Al finalizar de comer decide volver al estadio para inscribir a su ultimo Pokémon . A la vez que caminaba seguía pensando en lo ocurrido con Dawn y con May.

**(A quién debería elegir , son dos de mis mejores amigas y no me gustaría hacerles daño a ninguna de ellas) -** Pero el azabache se acuerda de algo** \- (Se me olvidaba de Serena , seguramente tengan los mismos sentimientos que ellas hacía mí) -** Empieza a rascarse la cabeza **\- ¡¡¡AHHHHH!!! , ¿Pikachu que debería hacer? - **Mirando al roedor este lo miro confundido** \- ¿Tú también éstas confundido al igual que yo , no? -** El azabache empieza a acaricia al roedor , mientras se acuerda de las muchas aventuras que tuvo él y con su Pikachu , empieza a sonreir de forma nostálgica - **Pikachu es nuestra oportunidad de enseñarles lo qué nosotros somos capaces - **El roedor mira a su entrenador con una mirada con determinación asintiendole.

Ya habiendo inscrito su sexto Pokemon , el azabache vuelve al C.P , solo le faltaba hacer una cosa y era llamar a su madre . Entra al C.P y se dirige al P.C y empieza a llamar a su madre , tras unos minutos su madre le coge la llamada.

**Hola , hijo ¿sabes que horas son para qué me andes llamando a estas horas? - **Dijo su madre se veía que acababa de despertarse y aún tenía sueño.

**Lo siento , mama pero necesitó unos cuantos consejos - **El azabache se notaba nervioso le causaba algo de incomodidad tener que pedirle este tipo de consejos a su propia madre. **\- ¿Qué tipo de consejos necesitas? -** Dijo intentando mantenerse despierta - **Bueno , tengo un problema con unas cuantas chicas y me gustaría que me... -** No término su frase porque su madre , gritó **\- UNAS CHICAS - **El azabache miró confundido a su madre que estaba eufórica - **Hay mi hijo se hace mayor y yo pensando que mi eras uno de esos qué les gusta los de su propio género** \- Dijo emocionada su madre , mientras que el azabache tenía una cara deprimida.

**Bueno y , ¿qué problemas tienes con esas "chicas"? -** Ya volviendo a la normalidad - **Bueno el problema es qué May y Dawn ellas han sido y siempre serán mis mejores amigas pero al reencontrarme con ellas me han dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía mí y... -** Nuevamente no finalizó por un lado porque no tenía suficiente valor para decírselo y por otro lado vuelve a gritar emocionada** \- ¡¡¡HAY MI HIJO ES TODO UN DON JUAN!!! , AL FIN PODRE SER ABUELA - **El azabache estaba ahí solo observando como su madre se volvía loca de la emoción.

**Bueno y no se que hacer mama , realmente no quiero tener que tomar una decisión ahora , ni tampoco mañana yo sólo quiero continuar con mi sueño y que ellas sigan con el suyo . No quiero frenarlas en sus objetivos , y tampoco quiero que fracasen por culpa mía. - **Dijo indeciso no sabía que debería hacer

**Hijo estas pensando mucho pero acaso has escuchado a tú corazón . -** El azabache mira confundido a su madre** \- Tu siempre peleas con tus Pokémons utilizando tu cerebro , pero cuándo no puedes hacer nada que , lo único qué te queda es seguir tu instinto. -** Dijo su madre el azabache estaba perplejo** \- En este caso es casi lo mismo solo que te preocupas mucho por ellas por si les haces daño con tu decisión y eso es admirable. -** Finalizó la madre , el azabache estaba callado no podía articular palabras.

**Mira Ash , tu padre también era así , siempre buscaba contentarme y yo era la difícil , aún siendo popular entre las mujeres me escogió a mí -** Esto hizo que la madre tuviera un pequeño rubor acordándose de su esposo - **Se podría decir que yo era su objetivo , desde niños el estaba enamorado de mí , no fue hasta que tuvimos una discusión y nos separamos de nuestros viajes. -** El azabache solo escuchaba a su madre - **Yo me dediqué a ser la asistente del Profesor Oak , pasaban los años y entendí qué tu padre ya me había olvidado , yo siempre le veía en la televisión haciéndose famoso - **La madre bajó su mirada

**Había cometido un error , pero... - **Volvio a su característica sonrisa** \- En una mañana alguien tocó la puerta del Laboratorio del Profesor Oak y era tú padre , me estaba buscándome a mí . No entendía porque había vuelto, yo sabía que dentro de unas semanas iba a combatir contra el Campeón de la región y había vuelto para pedirme qué yo fuera a acompañarle y yo acepté . Cuándo el se llevó el título como Campeón de Kanto me pidió salir delante de toda Kanto a lo qué yo acepté y bueno ya paro porque es otra historia que veo que estoy cambiando de tema - **El azabache estaba asombrado de lo que le había contado su madre.

**Ash si ves que aún no puedes decidir pideles que tengan paciencia que aún no estas capacitado para tomar esta decisión , si se lo toman mal entonces no son las indicadas , pero si aceptan debes seguir pensando . ****\- **Dijo de forma seria la madre a su hijo

**Muchas gracias mama por ayudarme a pensar con más claridad . - **El azabache estaba nuevamente alegre** \- Mañana tengo mi batalla contra Alain , ¿me apoyaras aunque no gané? -** Dijo el azabache a lo que su madre le responde.** \- Siempre hijo , aunque pierdas mañana , siempre estare ahí para apoyarte.**

\- El azabache se despide de su madre , finalizando la llamada y apagándo la P.C

Cuando iba a dirigirse a su habitación se encuentra en el mostrados a Serena , estaba preguntando a la Enfermera Joy si ya había llegado el azabache , a lo qué la enfermera le responde señalando al entrenador.

**¡¡Ash!! - **La pelimiel corre hacía el entrenador para abrazarle **\- Serena , ¿qué pasa? - **La pelimiel se aferraba más al pecho del entrenador** \- Estaba muy preocupado por ti , pensaba que nos habías abandonado a mí , a Clemont y a Bonnie. -** Dijo mientras se veía como una pequeña lágrima de la pelimiel caía **\- Serena tranquila yo nunca os abandonaría , venga será mejor que te vayas a dormir. -** Dijo esto deshaciendo el abrazo , pero al empezar a andar la pelimiel dio un mal apoyo y empieza a dolerle.

**¿Serena estas bien? -** Preocupándose por su amiga** \- Me duele la pierna - **Dijo doliéndose - **Venga te ayudo a ir a tu habitación - **El azabache empieza a cargar estiló matrimonial a la pelimiel . La reacción de la pelimiel fue la habitual estaba totalmente roja de la vergüenza , la poca gente que estaba en el salón y que habían presenciado esa escena lo veían como romántico.

Pero la pelimiel no dejó que la vergüenza se la comiera y solamente decidió disfrutar ese sensación . Al entrar a la habitación el azabache la coloca como una princesa en su cama.

**Gracias Ash - **Agradeciendo la acción de su amado** \- No hay de que Serena , sera mejor que vea un momento tu pierna si no te importa . -** Preguntó algo preocupado **\- Éhh si claro - **A lo que el azabache decide inspeccionar el estado de la pierna del pie de su amiga **\- Veo que te has torcido el tobillo será mejor que no te apoyes mucho éste pie en las siguientes semanas -** La pelimiel estaba asombrado.

**Vaya no sabía que supieras tratar este tipo de cosas -** El azabache la responde** \- Es que estoy acostumbrado a que me digan esto , en mis viajes con Brock siempre me ponía algo de hielo , espera que voy a por ellos , tardo en nada - **Pasaron los minutos y el azabache vuelve con una bolsa de hielo **\- Esto evitara que se te hinche , vale - **La pelimiel asiente - **Será mejor que me vaya que ya es tarde y mañana tengo una final que ganar - **Dijo decidido mientras se iba

**¡¡Espera!! -** Gritó la pelimiel **\- ¿Necesitas algo , Serena? - **Preguntó el azabache **\- Y-Yo , ¿podría pedirte algo más? -** Dijo la pelimiel sonrojada **\- Si pídeme lo que quieras , Serenita - **Dijo preocupado el azabache .** \- ¿Podrias dormir conmigo? - **Esto hizo que el azabache de forma instanea se sonrojara .** \- Ehhh -** Estaba confundido **\- No pasa nada Ash , lo entiendo -** Dijo sonrojada la joven** \- Lo haré...-** Dijo el azabache...

**Continuará...**

**Vaya si que tarde en públicar , perdonen por el retraso pero en mis notas no me quedaba conforme con lo que había escrito y aún lo sigo estando pero espero que les guste el capituló. Realmente es el primer fic que escribo y no se como está quedando , por cierto respondiendo a unos preguntas**

**\- El Fic es Harem? Emm no , haré qué el entrenador del Pikachu decida por una de sus amigas , por eso hago una escena supuestamente romántica con cada una de ellas , quitando a Misty que no entrará en la pelea por el azabache , en los siguientes oraciones lo explicaré mejor.**

**Lo siento pero el Pokeshipping no me atrae y no me gustaría tener qué alargar más el fic porque creo esta siendo un desarrollo bastante lento y poner a Misty en la lucha cambiaría mucho lo que tenia pensado hacer más adelanté.**

**\- Qué son los Pokedex Holders? Son los entrenadores y protagonista del Manga de Pokémon llamado Pokemon Specials . Son llamados Pokedex Holders a los que poseen una pokedex y tienen habilidades únicas , en su mundo la Pokedex es algo único y solo pocos tienen una. En el anime de dan una pokedex a los 10 años , pero en el manga se los dan a algunos pocos y otros los roban.**

**Recomiendo enteramente que lean el Manga de Pokemon Specials es a mi opinión mejor que el anime , la historia al principio son originales pero luego siguen la idea de los juegos de la franquicia.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente capituló...**


	7. La Verdad

**Buenos Días - **Diálogo de una persona normal

(Buenos Días)- Pensamientos de un personaje

_Buenos Días - _Flashback

"Buenos Días"- Dialogo utilizando el aura

Buenos Días - Narrador

**Capitulo 6 : "La Verdad**"

Volvemos con nuestro protagonista se encontraba en la habitación de la pelimiel que en este momento estaba shockeada.

**¿H-Has di-dicho q-que sí? -** Dijo tartamudeando la joven , no se esperaba esa respuesta de parte de su amigo

**Claro ,estuviste todo este tiempo preocupada por mí , ahora me toca a mí cuidarte -** Dijo sincero el entrenador.** \- Gr-Gracias - **La joven estaba roja , su interés amoroso iba a dormir en la misma habitación que dormía ella.

**Bueno cogeré mi saco de dormir - **El joven se levanta y se dirige a su habitación pero la pelimiel le detuvo.

**¿Puedes dormir al lado mío , si quieres? -** La joven estaba roja de la vergüenza **\- No me importa dormir en el suelo , tu solo descansa -** Abre la puerta y el joven se dirige a su habitación , la pelimiel esperaba a su amigo se mantuvo pensativa.

Serena POV

**(Hoy me comporté como una inmadura con Ash y para colmo me hago este pequeño esguince y el mismo me esta cuidando) -** Empieza apretar sus manos **\- (Y mañana seguramente no este totalmente descansado por estar...) -** Dejé de pensar cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse , el azabache colocó su saco de dormir en suelo.

**Despiértame si necesitas algo , Serena -** Empieza a acomodarse en el saco de dormir - **Buenas noches , Serena - **Dijo el azabache ya notando el cansancio en su voz **\- Vale muchas gracias -** Dije nerviosa , estaba aún despierta veía como su amado empezaba a cerrar sus ojos hasta que los vuelve abrir de forma abrupta.

**Ah se me olvida de algo - **Se levanta y se dirige a su mochila , estaba buscando algo** \- Te compre algo para tí cuando estaba en el Centro Comercial con Miette -** Dijo emocionado , había sacado una pequeña caja y se dirigía hacía mi cama **\- ¿Miette? -** Pregunté algo insegura** \- (¿Miette estuvo con Ash todo el dia?) - **En su cabeza le rondó una imagen no muy grata pues se imaginó a su amado y Miette cogidos de la mano

**Me encontré por casualidad con ella y me invitó a desayunar a la cafetería en la que ella trabaja y me cocinó unas magdalenas riquísimas , espero que mañana estén abiertos porque pienso desayunar ahí otra vez - **Dijo entusiasmado el azabache , otra imagen pasaba por su cabeza de como Miette estaba dándole de comer a Ash** \- Después de desayunar nos fuimos de compras y gracias a ella te compre esto -** Enseñándome una caja con un pequeño lazo rosa

**Enserio , muchas gracias no hacía falta que me compraras algo - **Dije sonrojada había juzgado mal a Miette** \- Venga abrelo -** Dijo con emoción , cosa que me contagio y me apresuré pero con cuidado a desatar el lazo y al abrir la caja , noté como mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido , pues en la caja había un collar de color rosa con forma de corazón y en el medio estaba grabado las palabras "Serena Gabena".

**Ash es hermoso muchísimas gracias - **No podía creerme que Ash me hubiera regalado algo tan romántico como esto.

**Dale las gracias también a Bonnie la idea fue realmente de ella -** Dijo rascándose la nuca - **¿Bonnie? - **Pregunté confundida - Bueno... - El empezó a narrar

Flashback

Ash POV

_Nos encontramos con los hermanos y el azabache estaban recogiendo las tiendas , se veía que recientemente habían terminado de desayunar._

_**¿Ash , vas a comprarle algo a Serena? -** Preguntó la hermana pequeña del inventor - **¿Comprarle algo? - **El azabache preguntó confundido._

_**Seguramente ella se vaya a poner triste cuando tengas que volver a tu región - **Esto hizo que el azabache se pusiera a pensar - **Será mejor que le compres algo para que se acuerde de tí** \- Aclarándole más las ideas al azabache en ese momento la pequeña mostraba una cara picaresca._

_**Bueno algún día de estos le compraré algo a Serena , ¿queréis qué os compre regalos para ustedes también? **\- Dije pensativo no sabía que regalo le iba gustar a Serena._

_**Ash , solo comprame ese muñequito de Pichu** \- Señalando a una pequeña juguetería en el escaparate había un pequeño muñeco de Pichu_

_**Vale - **El azabache con una gota en la sien , entendió que la pequeña le había manipulado para que le comprara un juguete **\- ¿Y tú Clemont?**_

_**Eh bueno... - **El inventor empezó a pensar **\- ****No hace que me hagas un regalo , solo que nos prometas que nunca nos olvidarás y que cuando vuelvas a Kalos , tengamos un combate Pokémon - **Dijo con determinación en su mirada y ofreciéndole la mano para que el azabache lo estrechará._

_**Eso esta hecho Clemont - **Dijo con la misma determinación, estrechándole mano._

Fin Ash POV

Fin del Flashback

Serena POV

El azabache finalizó con su pequeño relató . Yo me mantuve en silenció durante unos minutos** \- Vaya y yo no te compré nada por tí -** Dijo deprimida **\- No hace falta que me prepares algo Serena -** Dijo con sinceridad.

**Pero...- **No pude finalizar porque Ash me había parado **\- Nada de peros , yo lo hice para poder expresar mi gratitud por haberme soportado todo este viaje -** Dijo con su típica sonrisa amigable **\- No hiciste nada malo en todo el viaje , es más yo debería ser la que debería sentirme agradecida , de haberme dejado viajado con ustedes , especialmente contigo , aprendí muchas cosas gracias a tí -** Dijo confesandole la buena experiencia que había pasado con su amado.

El azabache se mantuvo en silenció , se veía pensativo mientras miraba a los ojos de la joven Kalosiana pero no sé quedó parado y había comenzado a acariciarle el pelo a la pelimiel , volvió a hablar nuevamente** \- Serena también aprendí muchas cosas en este viaje , gracias a todos ustedes aprendí de lo increíble que es la ciencia , que da igual cuantas veces fallé , siempre estarán ustedes ahí para apoyarme , de lo increíbles que son las performance , de que gracias a crear fuertes lazos con tus Pokémon se puede obtener un gran poder y de lo que estoy más agradecido es de haberme reencontrado contigo Serena...**

Fin Serena POV

El azabache finalizó de hablar , la pelimiel desviaba su mirada con la del entrenador . La joven estaba callada pero en su interior pedía a gritos abrazar al azabache durante toda la noche . El entrenador viendo como la pelimiel desviaba su mirada , da un bostezo y empieza a estirar sus manos para luego empezar a moverse para levantarse **\- Bueno , será mejor que te dejé descansar - **El azabache iba a levantar pero la pelimiel le detuvo pues había comenzado a abrazarlo.

**Ash no quiero separares de mí -** Dijo aferrándose al pecho del azabache ocultando su rostro en él** \- ¿Serena? -** Preguntó desconcertado el entrenador del **\- Quiero ir contigo a Kanto. -** Dijo con miedo en sus palabras. **\- Si no me equivocó Palermo te ofreció ser tu maestra y así podrás seguir mejorando tus habilidades como Performer -** El azabache intentaba entrar en razón a la Kalosiana **\- Es una oportunidad única para cualquier que aspira a ser la mejor.**

**Pero de que sirve ser la mejor Performer si tu no estas ahí conmigo -** La pelimiel levantó su rostro mostrando sus ojos que estaban totalmente humedecidos por sus lagrimas.

**Serena , Palermo es una gran maestra , gracias a ella Aria es la Reina de Kalos , yo no te puedo enseñar nada más de lo que te he enseñado en este viaje , ella al contrario de mí es una maestra de las Performance y seguro que te ayudará a ser la Reina de Kalos. - **El azabache intentaba entrar en razón a su amiga así qué decidió acercarse más a la pelimiel y empezó a abrazarla sorprendiendo a la pelimiel

**Es mejor que nuestros caminos se separen y que nosotros sigamos luchando para cumplir nuestros sueños. -** Al escuchar la pelimiel inesperadamente volvió a separarse del azabache **\- No... - **La pelimiel palidecia por esas palabras

**Mi sueño no es ser la mejor Performer , mi sueño eres tú Ash Ketchum - **Dijo señalando al azabache que se veía sorprendido . El azabache y la pelimiel estuvieron callados durante unos segundos , Serena mostraba miedo en su mirada y el azabache estaba pensando en que decirle a la pelimiel.

Aún callados , la pelimiel dio un largo suspiro y rompió el silencio que había en toda la habitación** \- Ash desde que yo fui al Campamento del Profesor Oak , estuve enamorado de ti todo este tiempo . Cuando tuve que mudarme a Kalos , pensaba que nunca volvería sentir estos sentimientos , qué nunca nos volveríamos a reencontrar pero...-** Dio otro suspiro y puso su mano en su corazón **\- Cuando te vi en la televisión me entusiasmo la idea de saber que el chico que me robo el corazón hace unos años estaba aquí en Kalos y así me arme de valor suficiente para emprender mi viaje Pokemon con la idea de poder reencontrarme contigo . Y por hazares del destino estamos aquí. - **Dijo sonriente la pelimiel se veia sor sonrojada , el azabache seguía en silencio

**Ash estaba tenía pensado confesarme después de que terminarás La Liga porque veía que estabas motivado y yo no quería molestarte , pero cuando vi a tus antiguas compañeras sentí miedo , miedo a perderte otra vez - **Confesó la pelimiel **\- Lo siento mucho.**

**Serena no hace falta de que te disculpes soy yo el que debería disculparme - **Dijo serio **\- Realmente estuve tan centrado en las batallas que nunca pude ver esos sentimientos que tenías hacia mi. - **Cogió las manos de la joven **\- Has sufrido mucho todo este viaje por mi y yo no quiero que sufras más por alguien como yo -** Estas palabras hizo que la joven Kalosiana se deprimiera

**Ellas se me han adelantado , ¿verdad? -** El azabache con difícultad asintió **\- Ellas llevan menos de 24 Horas contigo y se me han adelantado -** Se tumbó en su cama , se puso debajo de su almohada y comenzó a llorar , el azabache ve esto y decide quitarle la almohada. **\- Serena ellas tambien confesaron sus sentimientos , pero a ninguna aún no les he dicho mi respuesta. -** Se levantó para coger algo de la mesa y era el pequeño pañuelo azul que le dio a Serena cuando eran pequeños , y empieza a limpiarle el rostro** \- No llores , sabes muy bien que no me gusta ver a mis amigas llorar. Estoy algo indeciso con quien debería escoger , pero creo que ya se a quien debo elegir y dado que tú fuiste la última te dare la respuesta antes que ellas .**

Comienza a acercarse poco a poco a la pelimiel - **¿A quién elegiste?** \- Preguntó la joven estaba sonrojada viendo como el azabache se acercaba a ella. - **A tí -** La pelimiel al escuchar esto iba a decir algo pero fue silenciada por los labios del azabache.

Pasaban los minutos y el entrenador y la performer seguían a lo suyo poco a poco fueron separándose por falta de aire , los dos totalmente sonrojados se mantuvieron callados los dos . - El azabache decidió romper el silencio - **Será mejor que me vaya a dormir - **Dijo avergonzado el azabache -** Si será mejor irnos a dormir - **El azabache se levanto poco a poco de la cama de la pelimiel y se dispuso a diirigirse a su saco de dormir no sin antes girarse para mirar a su "amiga" , viendo que ella estaba aún despierta acomodándose para empezar a dormir.

La pelimiel al verle girarse para verla le enseñó una sonrisa avergonzada cosa que hizo verla tierna , el azabache al ver la sonrisa no pudo ocultar su leve rubor **\- Buenas noches , Serenita - **Volviendo a acercarse a la pelimiel y dándole en la frente un pequeño beso de buenas noches **\- Eh , buenas noches Ash.**

El azabache se dirigió nuevamente a su saco de dormir , se paró otra vez** \- Oh a la mierda -** El entrenador volvió a girarse y se dirigió a la joven Kalosiana lanzándose para poder besarla , la pelimiel quedo perpleja al sentir nuevamente los labios del azabache a lo que ella se dejó llevar poco a poco el beso iba subiendo la pasión , ninguno queria separarse.

Ya había salido el sol , en las afueras de las habitaciones , Clemont esperaba a su amiga salir de su habitación **\- ¡¡Serena , llevas mucho tiempo en tu habitación , por favor puedes despertarte para poder desayunar juntos!! - **Viendo como no recibía ninguna respuesta , volvió a tocar la puerta **\- ¡¡Serena!! - **Su hermana pequeña había vuelto de llamar a la habitación del azabache que al igual que su hermano no hubo respuesta** \- ¿Ash ya está depierto? -** Preguntó el inventor a lo que la pequeña negó com la cabeza **\- ¿Y tú? -** Le dió la misma respuesta **\- Será mejor abrir la puerta -** Cogiendo el pomo y empezar a girarlo **\- ¡No espera! - **Gritó el inventor a su hermana **\- ¡¡¡Serena es hora de que te despiertahhhhhh!!! - **La pequeña gritó sorprendida al ver como su amiga se encontraba durmiendo de forma placentera en el pecho del entrenador azabache , que poco a poco , el joven abría los ojos por el ruido ocasionado por sus amigos

**Bonnie no puedes hacer entrar sin pedir permis... - **Dijo el inventor pero al ver a la pelimiel y el azabache estaban en la misma cama **\- Será mejor que no veas esto , Bonnie - **Intentando tapar la vista de la pequeña , a lo que ella se lo impedía.** \- Pero se ven tan tiernos -** Dijo la hermana - El azabache ya se había despertado y veía como sus amigos estaban sorprendidos **\- Buenos días , chicos , pueden adelantarse en el desayuno , yo me encargare de despertarla -** Dijo susurrandoselo a sus amigos **\- Vale , pero deberás explicarnos que haces en la habitación de Serena, vamos Bonnie -** Dijo arrastrando a su hermana afuera de la habitación y cerrando la puerta , el azabache dió un pequeño suspiro y decide empezar a su amiga **\- Serena -** Dijo susurrando , a lo que ella se aferrba más al pecho del entrenador .

El azabache viendo esto , le pareció muy tierna la acción de su amiga y decide acaraciar su pelo suavemente. Al sentir esto la mano del entrenador en su pelo la joven poca a poca abre sus ojos .**\- Buenos dias Serenita - **Enseñándole una radiante sonrisa y la pelimiel intenta ocultar su rubor - **B-Buenos días Ash , será mejor que vayamos a desayunar -** Levantándose de la cama** \- ¿Qué tal esta tu pie? - **El azabaches le preguntó el estado del pie de su amiga , ella podía andar pero con algo de dificultad

**Será mejor que te ayude a bajar las escaleras -** El azabache toma a su amiga y la carga estilo matrimonial **\- No hace falta que hagas esto , Ash , puedo andar -** Dijo avergonzada - **No me importa en lo absoluto , lo importante es que estes bien. **\- Abrió la puerta **\- Además tengo que ir a desayunar a la cafetería de Miette , ¿quieres ir conmigo? -** La pelimiel estaba algo indecisa pero al final aceptó ir con el azabache.

Mientras tanto

**No creen que Ash esta tardando en despertarse - **Dijo la coordinadora originaria de Sinnoh

**Yo pensaba que estaba que entrenando** \- Dijo la otra coordinadora** \- Lo mismo pensé yo , pero cuando fui al campo de batalla no había nadie. -** Dijo la líder de gimnasio empezando a preocuparse por su amigo.

**No hace falta que se preocupen tanto , miren son sus amigos -** Dijo el Doctor empezando a señalar a los hermanos que estaban dirigiéndose hacía ellos.

**¿Clemont , Bonnie saben donde esta Ash? **\- Preguntó la peliazul - **Se encuentra "ocupado"** \- Respondió muy serio el inventor **\- ¿Cómo que "ocupado"? - **Volviéndo a preguntar al inventor confusa.** \- No quiero entrar en detalles -** Finalizó con la misma forma que empezó la conversación , serio.

La coordinadora iba a volver a preguntarle al joven pero no lo hizo pues al fin había apareciado el entrenador del Pikachu , estaba bajando las escaleras con Serena siendo cargada al estilo matrimonial y al ver esto gusto para nada todas sus amigas.

**¿Ash? -** Preguntó la líder de gimnasio **\- Perdonen por haber tardado tanto - **Acomoda a la pelimiel para que se siente a la silla** \- ¿Estás comoda? - **Susurró el azabache dirigiéndose a la pelimiel , a lo que la joven asintió sonrojada . **\- Bueno teníamos pensado yo y Serena ir a desayunar a la cafetería de una amiga , ¿quieren ir ustedes también?**

Los amigos aceptaron y empezaron a caminar para dirigirse a la cafetería.

May POV

**(Durante todo este camino Ash y esa chica estuvieron muy apegados) - **Mirá al azabache y estaba hablando con la pelimiel , no sabía de lo que hablaban y lo que estaba claro era que estaban disfrutando de su conversación.

Fin May POV

Dawn POV

**(¿Qué estas haciendo Ash? , porque estás hablando con ella y no conmigo , te he confesado todo lo que siento por ti y así como reaccionas) -** La peliazul intenta aguantarse las lágrimas.

Fin Dawn POV

El grupo había llegado a la cafetería

**Buenos días , ¿qué desean? -** Preguntó Kaori llevaba el mismo atuendo de trabajo que el de ayer** \- Hey , vaya veo que volvi... - **No pudo finalizar pues el Doctor le había tomado la mano **\- Claro que volví , para poder reclamar tu amor y hacerte feliz dura... -** No pudo finalizar pues Kaori le dió un fuerte puñetazo dejándo inconsciente al Doctor Pokémon **\- Lo siento mucho por mi amigo , es algo "raro" -** Dijo esto mientras que intentaba reanimar a su amigo **\- Lo siento mucho es que yo no tolero a acosadores -** Dijo la rubia con una cara de enojo **\- Bueno tomen asiento , enseguida Miette tomaré sus pedidos -** Dijo yéndose del lugar dirigiéndose a una puerta que conducía lo que parecía la cocina y de ahí sale la antes mencionada Miette.

**Buenos días , ¿qué desean? ohh vaya , veo que volviste , ¿acaso te gustó nuestra comida? -** Dijo emocionada la joven Kalosiana **\- Claro , me gustó tanto que invite a mis amigos para que también lo probarán -** Dijo sincero el azabache a lo que Miette se sonrojara** \- No se si podré repetir lo que hice ayer para todos ustedes , ya que yo lo hice con mucho amor especialmente para ti , Ash** \- Guiñándole un ojo al azabache , a lo que las amigas del azabache no les gustó esta acción. **\- Me da igual , con tal de que des tu mejor esfuerzo , seguro que la comida estará rica -** Dijo animado el azabache - **Mu-Mu-chas gracias , Ash -** Volviendo a la cocina empezando a preparar la comida.

Pasaban los minutos y el azabache mantenía una conversación muy animada con su "amiga" Serena , mientras que sus compañeros no le quitaban el ojo al azabache , que al parecer les parecía extraño la actitud del azabache.

**Vale aquí tienen -** Dándoles a todos un bizcocho mediano a cada uno . Todos quedaron maravillados al probar el bizcocho - **Esta delicioso , Miette - **Intentando articular palabras pues en ese momento estaba comiendo una porción **\- Muchas gracias - **Dijo sonriente mientras se retiraba. **\- ¿Ya te vas? -** Preguntó el azabache **\- Sí debo seguir trabajando - **Respondió la peliazul** \- Venga al menos debes probar lo que has probado -** Dijo el azabache mientras ofrecía un asiento a la peliazul. La peliazul miró a su jefa , a lo que ella da un suspiro y asiente . La joven se sienta y coge un trozo de su creación y lo prueba.

Pasaban los minutos

**Serena , ¿qué te parece mí bizcocho? -** Preguntó la peliazul percatándose de que su amiga no habíatoomida aún nada** \- Eh y-yo aún no lo he probado -** Dijo bajando su rostro **\- ¡¡QUEEÉ!! , ¿Aún no has probado el bizcocho de Miette?, tienes que hacerlo , esta riquísimo -** Dijo exaltado el azabache y le ofrece una pequeño porción de su bizcocho** \- Eh , muchas gracias -** La joven lo iba a coger pero no pudo porque el azabache no le dejo** \- No , no abre la boca -** Ella acepto sorprendida porque era uno de sus sueño era hacer alguna escena de estas con su amado , así que abrió la boca y el azabache le da de comer el bizcocho a su boca.

**Mmm , esta riquísimo , Miette -** Dijo degustando el manjar -** Eh si -** Miette estaba al igual que todos confusos de la escena **\- Lo ves te lo dijo , espera tienes migas en tu cara , déjame... -** Cogiendo un pañuelo y empezando a limpiar las migas de la cara de la pelimiel que estaba roja de la vergüenza.

El inventor viendo esa escena ya habiéndo terminado su parte se levanta de forma abrupta de la silla **\- ¿Ash , podemos hablar? -** Dijo serio el inventor yéndonse del establecimiento sorprendido al azabache que acepta , levantándose para dirigirse con su amigo. Ya estando solos **\- ¿Clemont , de qué querías hablar? - **Preguntó confundido **\- Ash... , dime que ¿ocurrió ayer con Serena? -** Pregunto aún más serio **\- No ocurrió nada -** Poniéndose nervioso **\- Ash , crees que soy tan tonto para creerme esa broma , dime la verdad.**

El azabache se ponía aún más nervioso **\- N-No ocurrió nada , Clemont - **El inventor hace una pequeña carcajada - Pues me puedes decir como tu y Serena acabaron durmiendo juntos en la misma habitación - Ash estaba entre la espada y la pared **\- Verás lo que ocurrió es que cuando volví al C.P me encontré con Serena y cuando nos ibamos a dirigir a nuestras habitaciones ella se torcio el tobillo y tuve que llevarla a su habitación y ella me pidió que me quedará a dormir con ella -** El inventor le da la espalda al azabache** \- Ash dime la verdad , ¿somos amigos no? - **El tono del peli limon había cambiado era más tranquilo **\- Clemont , yo amo a Serena y por eso... -** El peli limon se giró mostrando en su rostro una pequeña lagrima deslizándose por su cara** \- Entiendo , felicidades entonces , ya sabía que Serena te quería , solo faltaba que tu la aceptarás - **El azabache vio a su amigo irse del lugar cabizbajo , el inventor mientras caminaba hacía la cafetería empieza a recordar un momento en su viaje...

Flashback

_**Clemont desde que Serena tiene este nuevo look , estas muy distraído, ¿te ocurre algo? -** Preguntándole a su hermano que estaba limpiando los platos** \- N-No me pasa nada Bonnie -** Sonrojándose **\- ¿No estarás enamorado de Serena? -** Con una cara picara haciendo sonrojar aún más a su hermano - **¡¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLA!! -** Gritando a su hermana_

_**¿Qué ocurre , de qué estan hablando? -** Había aparecido la pelimiel , dejando en shock al inventor **\- No estabamos hablando de nada , ¿verdad Bonnie? - **Mirando a su hermana pequeña , que estaba confundida - **Estabamos hablando de t... - **No finalizó su frase pues su hermano le había tapado la boca **\- Ay esta Bonnie será mejor que te vayas a dormir, ¿no crees? -** Arrastrándola a su respectiva tienda** \- Pero... -** El peli limón volvió a taparle la boca **\- Nada de peros.**_

_Pasaban los minutos y el peli limón y el azabache estaban manteniéndo una conversación amistosa mientras estaban preparándose para dormir._

_**Oye Ash , ¿piensas que Serena es guapa? -** Preguntando a su amigo **\- Bueno viéndola es muy bonita , ¿por qué lo preguntas? -** Preguntó confuso por la extraña preguntá de su amigo **\- No , por nada - **Acostándose rápidamente y intentando hacerse el dormido , el azabache viendo esto decidió ignorarlo y siguió a su amigo durmiéndose_

_Pasaban los días_

_**Lo admito me gusta , Serena - **Dijo irritado de su hermana , en los últimos días la pequeña no paraba de molestarle para que le confesará su cambió de actitud **\- Lo sabía -** Dijo posando de forma victoriosa **\- Ha válido la pena estar molestándote durante todos estos días -** El peli limón da un suspiro de fastidio **\- ¿Sabes cómo puedo conquistarla? -** Dijo apenado , le estaba pidiendo a su hermana pequeña consejos de amor tan bajo había caído._

_**Bueno a Ash le pedí que si alguno de estos días podía acompañarme a la guardería para observar las crías recién nacidas , en ese tiempo estarán tu y Serena solos , ese será tu momento - **Finalizando su hermana pequeña haciendo emocionarse , dándole un fuerte abrazo** \- Muchas gracias hermanita -** Ya habiéndo deshecho el abrazo** \- Eso si me debes una y quiero que los aceptes mi propuesta ahora mismo -** Exigió a su hermano** \- Claro y ¿cuáles son? -** Dijo con temor a su hermana_

_**Debes dejar de hacer tus inventos durante una semana y si deciden tener hijos , el nombre de vuestro primer hijo lo decidiré yo -** Dijo esto y el peli limón se había desmayado. Pasaron los minutos y el inventor se había reincorporado **\- Bonnie , ¿cómo sabes tanto de estos temas de adultos? - **Preguntó aún sonrojado** \- Bueno entre las revistas de mujeres en paños menores que encuentro tiradas en la habitación de papa y las carpetas secretamente escondidas de tu computadora , ya estoy algo acostumbrada -** El hermano mayor estaba nuevamente rojo - **¡¡TE**** DIJE QUE NO MIRASES EN MI COMPUTADORA!! -** Gritó furioso_

_**Bueno entonces , ¿aceptas? -** El inventor estaba pensativo - **No crees que es demasiado , además ¡SOMOS FAMILIA! -** La pequeña se acerca a su hermano -_

_**O lo tomas o lo dejas -** Dijo la con tono de mafioso** \- Te dije que no veas esas películas te hacen parecer una loca - **Da un suspiro de fastidio **\- Esta bien aceptó.**_

_Pasaron los días y al fin Bonnie consiguió ir con el azabache a la guardería comenzado así con su plan ._

_**¿Serena podemos dar un paseo? -** Preguntó el inventor nervioso** \- Eh sí claro , ¿estas seguro que Bonnie estará bien sola con Ash? -** Dijo preocupada por la pequeña** \- Ella seguro que estará bien , lo que preocupa es Ash , **(A saber que hará Bonnie con él) - Penso con temiendo por su amigo**. - Buenos entonces vamos -** El peli limon y la pelimiel empezaron a pasear por toda Luminalia._

_Ya estaba atardeciendo , el inventor y la pelimiel estaban descansando en un banco de un parque._

_**Clemont no será mejor que volvamos ya esta atardeciendo y seguramente Ash y Bonnie ya estén esperando en el C.P -** Levantándose del banco y comenzando a caminar hacía el C.P - **No , espera Serena tengo algo que decirte - **La joven se para y mira al inventor que se había puesto de rodillas delante suya. **\- ¿Clemont , qué haces? - **Mirando confundida al inventor - **Verás Serena desde que comenzaste a viajar con nosotros yo... -** El joven no paraba de sudar y estaba entrando en pánico , el joven no podía articular palabras** \- Empecé a sentir algo por tí -** La pelimiel comenzó a sonrojarse **\- Al principio intentaba negarlo pero no puedo Serena yo... (Ahora debo decírselo) te quiero... -** Esto último lo había susurrado y la pelimiel no consiguió escucharlo._

_**¿Qué digiste? - **El inventor intentaba hablar pero no podía era presa del pánico , no paraba de sudar y sus piernas empezaban a templar** \- YO TE Q... - **En ese mismo momento el inventor recibió un balonazo de forma accidental de un niño pequeño** \- Lo siento -** Dijo el crió cogiendo su balón y volviendo con los otros niños jugando nuevamente a la pelota **\- ¿Clemont que intentabas decirme? -** El peli limón se vuelve a reincorporar y nuevamente se pone de rodillas , pero esta vez le coge las manos** \- Serena yo te... -** Empieza a sonar el motor de una moto muy cerca de ellos haciendo imposible que la pelimiel no pudiera escuchar lo que decía el inventor.** \- Clemont no escuchó nada por esa moto - S**eñalando a un motorista que había empezado a arrancar su moto para luego irse **\- Bueno ahora que se ha ido puedo continuar -** Dijo con un tono fastidiado** \- S-Si claro -** Acepto la joven aún nerviosa **\- Serena yo ... -** No pudo finalizar porque escuchó la voz del azabache , había aparecido en el sitio **\- Al fin les escuentro.**_

_Por detrás del azabache aparecía Bonnie sonriente y ve a su hermano de rodillas con un aura depresiva , pegando puñetazos al suelo **\- ¿Y a este que le ocurre? - **Preguntó su hermana con un tono indiferente al estado de su hermano **\- No se , estuvo intentando decirme algo pero por una serie de sucesos no pudo decírmelo. -** El inventor se levanta totalmente derrotado **\- Ash , Bonnie pueden dejarme a solas con Serena solo será un momento - **El azabache acepto sin ningún problema y su hermana bueno le hizo señas para que lo hiciera de una vez._

_**Serena lo que intenté durante todo este tiempo decirte es que te ... - **Unas cuántas recuerdos empezaron a rondar por su cabeza en la que él veía a Serena mirando fijamente al entrenador azabache entrenando con sus Pokemons , pasaba otra recuerdo donde parecía que él y Serena hablaban tranquilamente hasta que el azabache les interrumpe en su conversación , la pelimiel le había dejado de prestarle la atención para escuchar lo que decía su amigo. Y finalmente otro un último recuerdo él estaba aplaudiendo a la pelimiel , celebraban su primera victoria en una performance , el tenía pensado abrazarla para celebrarlo , pero cuando iba a hacerlo , la pelimiel pasó de lado y fue directa abrazar a su amigo..._

_**¿Clemont? -** Pregunto la joven - **Yo... Te quería pedir si podías enseñarme a cocinar esos Pokelitos que haces -** Rascándose la nuca apenado** \- Claro -** Dándole su hermosa sonrisa emocionada al inventor , empezando a dirigirse al C.P_

_**¿Y bien? -** Preguntó la hermana del inventor - **No se lo dije - **Dijo indiferente_

_**¡¡QUEEEÉ! , pe-pero si lo tenías todo pensado , ¿acaso debo mantener a Ash alejado otra vez , para que te declares de una vez? -** Dijo alterada **\- No es necesario que hagas eso , pensaba hacerlo pero al final me di cuenta de algo - **Dijo cabizbajo el inventor estaba dándole la espalda a su hermana **\- ¿De qué? -** Preguntá curiosa su hermana** \- Que yo no soy el indicado para ella - **Girandose con una sonrisa falsa** \- Aún así no podrás hacer tus inventos durante una semana -** Dijo esto mientras su hermana se dirigía a la puerta - **Ya lo sé hermanita , ahora vete a dormir - **Dijo esto mientras cerraba la puerta . El inventor caminaba para dirigirse a su habitación pero se encontró con su amigo con pelo azabache con una cara larga._

_**Hey Ash ¿y esa cara? - **Llamando a su amigo - **Hola , Clemont ¿esto? -** Señalando su propia cara **\- Solo digo que tu hermana me ha hecho empezar a odiar a los Magbys -** Con cara de fastidio decidió volver a caminar dirigiéndose a su habitación pero el inventor le detuvo - **¡¡¡¡Ash espera!!! -** Volviendo a llamar al azabache que voltea su cara hacía el inventor **\- Ash pro-prometeme q-que cui-cuidarás a Se-Serena -** Dijo tartamudeando el inventor intentando ocultar su nerviosismo **\- Cla-Claro que lo haré , ¿a qué viene eso ahora?** \- Preguntó confundido el azabache a lo que el inventor le responde** \- Solo hazlo -** Dijo esta vez serio , para luego ir a su habitación , el azabache confundido por la actitud de su amigo decidió ignorarlo y se dirige nuevamente a su habitación_.

Fin del Flashback

El azabache seguía a su amigo aún desconcertado de lo que acababa de ocurrir , veía a su amigo y sentía que algo en él había cambiado pero decidió no hablar más sobre ese asunto . Antes de volver a la cafetería los chicos vieron perfectamente como Serena se iba del establecimiento llorando a ningún lugar en específico. **\- ¡Serena! - **Gritó el inventor y empezó a correr para alcanzar a su amiga , mientras que el azabache viendo esto decide también correr pero no pudo alcanzarlos y decide investigar lo sucedido .

Así que entró a la cafetería donde se veía a su amiga Misty con una cara malhumorada al ver azabache , y los demás shockeados.

**¿Que ha ocurrido? -** Preguntó serio** \- ¿Por qué acabo de ver a Serena irse de aquí llorando? -** Cambiando su tono de serio a enojado** \- La pregunta es ¿cuándo nos ibas a decir que ustedes dos eran novios? - **Dijo enojada la pelinaranja - Por instantes el azabache bse quedó callado , la tensión se notaba en el ambiente** \- No somos novios pero si lo fueramos ¿cuál sería el problema? - **Dijo desafiante haciendo que la líder de gimnasio se enoja aún más

**Sigues siendo el msimo niño idiota que conocí , no sabes lo que dices - **El azabache empezaba a enojarse pero decidió dejarlo** \- No se que te pasa pero me estas empezando a molestar tu actitud -** La pelinaranja da un paso hacía delante colocándose frente a frente con una mirada con odio **\- Te lo resumiré asi se nos hacía extraño verte tan apegado con esa chica , pues cuando te fuiste a hablar con Clemont decidí hablar con ella -** El azabache sintió miedo **\- ¿Qué le dijiste? **\- Cogiéndole los hombros a la líder **\- Le dije lo que hacías con las chicas cuando finalizabas tus viajes , olvidarlas y no llamarlas nunca en tu siguiente viaje -** La suelta **\- ¡¡¡QUÉ HAS HECHO!!! **, **tu sabes perfectamente que yo no hago eso**

La líder en ese momento empieza a apretar sus manos **\- Entonces porque no me hablaste en estos últimos años , mientras yo estaba en mi cargo como líder tu estabas ligando con una chica cualquiera** \- El azabache ya había aguantado bastante pero esta vez se dejo llevar poe sus emociones - **ELLA NO ES UNA CUALQUIERA ES LA CHICA QUE AMO... Me has mentido lo único que querías era que yo aceptará ser un Maestro de la Frontera para que me quedase en Kanto - **La líder pelinaranja le da la espalda **\- Estoy harta que estes viajando de region en región con ese estúpido sueño de ser Maestro Pokémon , cuando tienes a gente que te necesita , yo te necesito , ellas te necesitan -** Señalando a sus amigas , el azabache seguía enojado pero al final da un fuerte suspiro

**Yo lo siento por esas personas pero puedo cuidarme yo solo , lo siento también si os duele May , Dawn , pero yo amo a Serena...** \- El azabache miró a sus amigas se veían deprimidas y decaidas** \- ¿Lo qué dices es verdad , Ash? - **Preguntó la coordinadora proveniente de Sinnoh **\- Si -** Respondió el azabache decidido **\- Entonces te ayudare a buscarla - **Levantándose de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta , siguiéndole también la otra coordinadora **\- ¿****Pero qué? Dawn ,** **May , ¿ustedes no amaban a Ash? - **Preguntó confundida la líder **-** **Prefiero que seamos Ash sea nuestro amigo , que él nos odie -** Dijo seria la peli castaña , esto hizo que la líder se indignase** \- Muchas gracias , chicas... - **Cuando iban a irse para buscar a su amiga - **Ash recuerda nuestra apuesta** \- Pero el azabache ni se giro para mirarla y decidió ignorarla.

Los tres se fueron del local dejando solos a la líder de gimnasio, la hermana pequeña del inventor y al Doctor , que en ese momento estos dos últimos estaban jugando a las cartas ignorando los acontecimientos de sus compañeros.

**¿Ustedes no van a tambien a buscar a su amiga? -** Preguntó aún enojada **\- ¿Para qué? **, **tarde o temprano ellos la encontraran y tampoco es que la conozca mucho qué digamos. - **Dijo indiferente y centrado en el juego **\- Además de que no habrá llegado muy lejos de aquí -** Dijo la hermana mientras ponía uba carta en la mesa -** ¡¡Pero es tu amiga!! **Grito alarmada por la indiferencia de la pequeña , pero al parecer ella ignoró su comentario

**Psst ¿sabes cuál es el secreto de Ash que utiliza para enamorar a las chicas? -** Susurrandoselo a la pequeña **\- No lo se , solo dice que es ser el mismo pero creo que miente , es como si Ash fuera un mujeriego sin querer serlo -** Respondió la pequeña poniendo otra carta **\- Envidió su facilidad de enamorar a las chicas - **Dijo llorando de forma cómica , la pequeña mientras ponía una última carta.

**Gané - **Levantandose de forma victoriosa - **Jo , no vale , estaba distraído - **Excusándose lanzado sus cartas a la mesa** \- ¿Misty te quieres unir? -** La pelinaranja veía que no tenia nada más que hacer** \- Claro, porque no -** Encogiendo su hombros y sentadose en la mesa para empezar a jugar...

Pasaban los minutos

El azabache y sus amigas buscaban por todas partes , decidieron separarse para hacer más rápida la búsqueda de la joven.

Estamos con Ash , que esta corriendo y buscando a su amada aún sin éxito , pero se percata de algo , un rastro de hiervas pisadas recientemente estaba delante suyo y decide seguir el rastro. Mientras caminaba empezó a escuchar las voz de alguien , era de Serena, así que empezó a correr , hasta que el rastro de pisadas término , estaba escondido y pudo divisar a Serena estaba apoyada en un árbol.

**(Serena te encontre)**\- Iba a dirigirse hacía ella pero se percato de que al lado de la pelimiel había alguien más era , era... Su amigo Clemont , el azabache iba a llamarlos pero lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir no se lo esperaba . El veía como Clemont poco a poco se acercaba peligrosamente hacía el rostro de Serena , dándole así un beso en los labios de la pelimiel , rompiendo así el corazón al entrenador...

**Continuará...**

**Bueno aquí dejo el capítulo , siento mucho por el retraso de casi 3 semanas , estuve algo liado**** / He viciado como un desgraciado al Pokémon Másters / Bueno eso y sumamos que dentro de poco comienzo el Bachiller y eso hará que no tenga tiempo en seguir subiendo , tranquilos no lo dejare solo seré algo más inactivo de lo que estoy ahora...**

**Bueno y eso nos vemos hasta la ****próxima ,**** adiós...**

**_Espera un momento llevas 2 semanas sin subir capitulo y encima el capitulo es como un relleno..._**

**Bueno si podría decir eso pero quiero darle una pequeña capa de profundidad a Clemont que es personaje importante en este Prólogo / Primer Arco de mi historia...**

**Además de que quería darle algo más de humor , pero tranquilos el siguiente capitulo sera muchísimo mejor porque es la final y el comienzo del plan del Tema Flare / A mi opinión son los villanos más flojos de la saga y en el anime tampoco es que se lucieran / sera distinto al anime muy distinto...**


	8. Despertar

— **Buenos Días** — Dialogo de una persona normal

— Buenos Días — Pokémon hablando

— **(Buenos Días)** — Pensamientos de un personaje

— **_Buenos Días_** —Flashback

— **"Buenos Días"**— Dialogo utilizando el aura

— Buenos Días —Narrador

**Capítulo 7: "Despertar"**

Volvemos donde lo habíamos dejado en el anterior episodio, nos encontramos en la Ciudad Lumiose, más en específico en un pequeño bosque donde estaba nuestro protagonista observando una escena que para nada se esperaba que pudiera suceder, lo que estaba viendo viendo era a uno de sus mejores amigos besándose con posiblemente a la única chica que verdaderamente sintió algo más que amistad. El azabache no soporto más ver esto y decidió irse del lugar lo más rápido posible.

—** (¿Por qué me pongo así?** — En sus pensamientos no paraban de recordar algunas imágenes de lo acontecido en la noche anterior con ella — **(Si lo que me dijo anoche es cierto, ¿por qué me está haciendo esto...?)** — Pensó el azabache mientras corría intentando negar con la cabeza lo recientemente sucedido.

El azabache no se dirigía a ningún lugar en concreto solamente quería escapar de ese lugar lo más pronto posible** —** **(Sera mejor dejarlo por ahora y centrarme solo en mi combate).**

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, el oriundo de Kanto había dejado de correr por el cansancio aunque comenzó a percatarse el lugar era demasiado silencioso, no escuchaba nada más que sus pisadas y alguna que otra hoja siendo llevada por el viento, pero lo dicho no escuchaba a ningún Pokémon salvaje a su alrededor. El azabache solamente ignoro esto y siguió caminando...

Pasaban otro par de minutos, el oriundo de Kanto comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ya había pasado por el mismo lugar como unas 4 veces seguidas, hasta que...

**— Ash Ketchum... —** Escuchó una misteriosa voz llamándole por su nombre, rápidamente comenzó a mirar por todo su alrededor pero no logro divisar de quien provino esa voz, aunque notó un cierto cambio en la atmósfera de ese misterioso lugar. De la nada delante suya apareció un portal, el entrenador caminó lentamente hacía el portal, estaba a punto de entrar al portal, miró de reojo el portal.

**— Ash Ketchum... —** Nuevamente escuchó nuevamente esa misteriosa voz aunque esta vez pudo notar que provenía de ese misterioso portal. El azabache con mucha curiosidad puso su mano en el portal, vio como el portal comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia su interior, él inmediatamente intentó sacar su mano pero acabó siendo arrastrado hacia el interior del portal.

**— ¡AHHHH! —** Mientras que intentaba recobrar la compostura se percató de que estaba en el centro de esa misteriosa sala. Alrededor suya no había nada más que gigantescas unas columnas y no muy lejos de su posición un enorme portal aparecía y de él aparecía un Pokémon imponente. Era el mismísimo Dios de los Pokémon Arceus.

**— ¿Ar-Arceus? —** Preguntó incrédulo el azabache mientras que la deidad se dirigía hacía él.

**—** **Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Ash Ketchum —** Pasaban los segundos, el entrenador de Kanto seguía shockeado y no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. **— Tendrás muchas preguntas por hacer pero todo a su tiempo**. — El azabache asiente con la cabeza algo nervioso pero sus movimientos hacían ver cierta inseguridad.

—** Lo primero que debes saber es que ahora mismo estás en la sala del origen, el lugar donde forjé todo el universo y mi hogar** — Dijo mientras comenzaba a levitar por toda la sala evitando entrar en contacto con el centro de la sala, es decir, el lugar donde estaba Ash.

— **¿Y por qué estoy aquí?**

— **Verás...** — La deidad estuvo durante unos segundos callado pero da un pequeño suspiro — **En estos últimos años he estado observando todas tus aventuras, todos mis hijos alguna vez han mencionado alguna de tus proezas y realmente es sorprendente ver cómo un joven como tu ha vivido tanto** — La deidad se paró en seco y mediante su poder mostró algunas imágenes de él junto a sus amigos de sus anteriores aventuras — **Y quisiera ver si realmente eres digno para ser "El Elegido".**

—** ¿Digno?** —No entendía a qué se refería con eso de lo de "El Elegido".

**— En los últimos años he estado escogiendo quien debía portar este poder pero lamentablemente cada una de mis elecciones anteriores han sido siempre erróneas…**

Ash aun seguía sin entender lo que estaba pasando. —** Viendo tu historial y tus increíbles capacidades con los Pokémon, han hecho que tomé la decisión de hacerte una pequeña prueba para ver si realmente eres la persona indicada.** — El Pokémon creó unas especies de esferas de colores azul, rojo y amarillo que parecían dirigirse hacia él, pero pasaron de largo y fueron hacía unas especies de runas que estaban en el suelo y que comenzaron a activarse formando una especie triángulo en el que el entrenador de Kanto estaba en el centro.

**— ¿Qué está pasando ? —** Preguntó el azabache mientras miraba veía como su cuerpo comenzaba a ser envuelto totalmente de un misterioso aura azul.

**— Ya te lo he dicho, quiero ver si eres la persona indicada y para eso debes pasar esta prueba —** Mencionó Arceus, mientras tanto con las runas del suelo ya activadas de ellas salieron unos misteriosos rayos azules que se dirigieron hacia el centro del triángulo es decir hacia Ash.

**— ¡AHHHHHHH! —** El azabache sintió como esos rayos azules comenzaban a quemar su piel, haciendo que cayera al suelo retorciéndose del dolor.

**— Debes soportar este dolor, tienes que hacerlo —** Dijo Arceus muy serio pero con un tono de viendo como el azabache estaba a punto de perder esa prueba, lo que la deidad veía era un aura azul intentando ser uno con el azabache pero parecía ser imposible para él.

**— ¡AHHHHHHH! —** El azabache seguía retorciéndose del dolor, pero en su cabeza rondaba una frase que le ayudaba aguantar ese dolor, — **("No te rindas hasta el final")** — El azabache sintió una misteriosa fuerza y comenzó a levantarse del suelo, sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación aun sintiendo ese tremendo dolor por todo su cuerpo él seguía intentando levantarse.

Arceus miraba estupefacto estaba viendo como delante suya intentaba levantarse el azabache mientras que ese aura azul poco a poco lograba ser uno **— Sigue —** Dijo entre susurros el Pokémon viendo entusiasmado al oriundo de Kanto que finalmente logrando mantenerse en pie y decide mirarle a él. Sus ojos habían tomado el color azul.

—** (¿Quieres ser fuerte?)** — El azabache logro escuchar una misteriosa voz ronca rondar por su cabeza. — **Te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿quieres ser fuerte?** — Nuevamente volvió a escuchar esa voz pero podía notar que comenzaba a alejarse, el azabache tomó una bocanada de aire y… —** ¡Siiii!** — Grito el azabache con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, mientras que Arceus veía con el aura azul le faltaba poco para unirse al cuerpo de Ash.

— **(Respuesta Correcta, espero que sepas utilizarlo bien)** — Fue lo último que dijo esa misteriosa voz antes de desaparecer, finalmente el aura se había unido totalmente al cuerpo de Ash. Las runas del suelo tras esto se habían apagado solamente estaba Ash de pie con los ojos cerrados.

—** Lo lograste** — Dijo sorprendido el Pokémon nunca había visto suceder esto antes, siempre ocurría lo mismo, los usuarios simplemente acaban pereciendo ante tanto poder o no aguantaron todo el dolor. Finalmente Ash abrió sus ojos a la vez que libero de su interior un poder descomunal haciendo retroceder un poco al Dios de los Pokémon.

El joven entrenador tras liberar ese poder cayó al suelo, le quedaban pocas fuerzas para mantener sus ojos abiertos, el Pokémon se acercó a él y mediante telepatía le mandó un mensaje — **Pronto iniciará tú entrenamiento, hasta entonces descansa y disfruta del tiempo que te queda** — El azabache logró escuchar el mensaje y finalmente cerró sus ojos a presa del cansancio…

Sueño de Ash

El entrenador estaba en lo que parecía ser una ciudad totalmente destruido, comenzó a mirar por todo los sitios y de entre los escombros pudo divisar a todas sus compañeras de viaje con rasguños y heridas por todo su cuerpo, estaban todas juntas abrazados y con unas miradas llenas de miedo y era normal, delante suya estaba un gigantesco Pokémon que él azabache nunca había visto antes, el Pokémon en cuestión estaba preparando lo que era un poderoso Hiperrayo dirigida a ellas.

— **¡CHICAS CUIDADO!** — El azabache comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía para poder salvarlas mientras que el Pokemon lanzó ese poderoso ataque, él saltó y logró empujar a sus compañeras evitando que ellas reciban el ataque, pero no logrando escapar de ese rayo, de manera que el azabache recibió de lleno el ataque.

Ash veía como su cuerpo comenzaba a convertirse en piedra mientras que sus compañeras le miraban con mucha tristeza, con lágrimas cayendo en todos sus rostros estaban impotentes parecían saber lo que iba a suceder después. Cuando su cuerpo estaba casi totalmente hecho de piedra logro escuchar a una de sus amigas gritar su nombre.

**— ¡ASH!**

Fin del Sueño

El azabache logró despertarse de ese sueño, rápidamente inspeccionó todo su cuerpo, parecía estar todo bien, pero pudo notar que en su mano tenía lo que parecía ser una Mega Piedra y en la muñeca una Mega Pulsera. Sorprendido lo guardó en su bolsillo, comenzó a mirar por todos su alrededor era el mismo sitio en el que estaba antes, comenzó a levantarse poco a poco del suelo — **¿Cuánto llevo dormido?** — El azabache mira un momento su holomisor y al ver la hora que era se sorprende darse cuenta que no había pasado ni siquiera ni 10 minutos

—** Entonces, ¿todo ha sido un sueño?** — Aunque rápidamente se acuerda de que en su bolsillo tenía esa misteriosa Mega Piedra y que le apareció una Mega Pulsera en su muñeca — **Será mejor dejarlo y volver con los demás** — El azabache comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cafetería en la que trabajaba Miette. No pasaron ni 5 minutos de su caminata y pudo escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Clemont corriendo.

**— ¡ASH!** — Grito el Líder de Gimnasio, el azabache dejó de caminar y esperó a su amigo, no pasaron ni 10 segundos y a lo lejos pudo ver al inventor dirigiéndose hacia él y detrás suya aparecía Serena.

Cuando el inventor y la pelimiel se encontraron con el azabache, se veía que los dos estaban exhaustos — **Veo que has encontrado a Serena** — Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa aunque algo forzada, felicitando al peli limón por encontrar a Serena y hacer que recapacite y vuelva con ellos, dándole una palmadita a espalda.

**— Sí, aunque solamente tuve mucha suerte en encontrarla por aquí cerca —** Dijo algo avergonzado el inventor mientras que se rascaba la nuca

**— Bueno será mejor volver con los demás —** El azabache giró un momento su cabeza para poder ver a la pelimiel, no le salían palabras para poder decirle algo a ella, la oriunda de Kalos al notarlo él solamente le dedicó su sonrisa típica, rápidamente se giró sobre si mismo y miró hacia delante y empezó a caminar en dirección a la cafetería.

Los otros dos intentaban seguirle el ritmo pero notaron que el azabache no quería estar muy cerca de ellos, ya que cuando intentaban acercarse a él parecía aligerar aun mas su paso, mientras que Ash caminaba sonriente en su interior podía notar que en interior algo había cambiado en él y no solamente es por lo anteriormente visto, sino que sentía que algo en su interior estaba por salir...

**Continuara...**

Dejémoslo por aquí por el momento, me he demorado bastante en subir este capitulo y eso que es bastante bastante más corto que los anteriores episodios mas que nada la familia y los estudios hicieron que imposibilitara escribir mucho que digamos, eso añadirle que tenia planteado escribir mucho mas en este capitulo pero al final no lo hice porque no me convencían del todo. El próximo capitulo será pronto no sera dentro de un par de meses seguramente dentro de dos o una semana lo publicaré, pero hasta entonces, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña "vuelta" por llamarlo de alguna manera xD

Hasta el próximo capitulo...


End file.
